The Magical Dimensions: Magical Janeth Maria (DISCONTINUED)
by StrikerStanding692
Summary: Janeth, born into a city of three in an Earth with humanity almost extinct, lives a life of terror, ruled by an empire with strong dislike against magic users. After 14 years from the day she was born, she meets her mother, but didn't expect a little later, a simple white umbrella would be her extension, that turns her into a Magical Girl... (AU and happens way after the canon...)
1. Prologue

**_Hello, people of the world. I know I got backlogs and all that, but I thought I'd add up an Original Character from the Puella Magi series. I find it pretty interesting. So... I got her character details and Bio, and the title's named after her too. :D Without further ado, let's get it on!_**

* * *

 **[Janeth Maria Ferrano]**

"And you're not changing a thing, are you?" *sprints in her Magical Girl form while winking *

"There's a whole lot of universes who would need help than just here. It's time I grow. But I'm not changing who I am."

"Quantum Break theory? Tch… That's why I learned how to counter them, sweetie."

"Where are the doors? Where are they? Oh, wait…" *Looks behind her* "Ah. I thought so."

"And the evil emperor wannabe comes." *transforms Strike-Umbrella to the Cannon-Rifle and aims it straight with one hand* "I think you won't find me hurting you with shells a very pleasant thing."

"I can't blame you if you're slow." *suddenly appears behind her friend* "Exactly."

"I got my own darkness. If the light can't beat you, then my fires are gonna burn you instead, fiend."

Birthday: October 9, 1999

Age: Maintains appearing 14 years old once she turns to a Magical Girl

Turned into a Magical Girl: August 6, 2013

Receives immortal shell: September 2, 2013

Height: 5 feet 3 inches (160 cm)

Hair: Jet Black (Usually tied with a single ponytail to her upper back)

Eye color: Dark orange

Skin: Light

Body Shape: Athletic (focused more on her legs since she dreamt of being a ballerina, as part of her final character)

Nationality: Italian-Filipino

Weapons: _**Strike-Umbrella (**_ The umbrella itself had a simple shape of such, with a long body and a standard appearing metallic hilt. The color is white as snow, showing purple flowers as a design. JM handled it for the first time and made a wish to protect anyone, discarding the fact her physical strength wasn't much. It acted for the first time in her sight as it gave her a matching bracelet at her wrist with a green gem and a small white tiara at her head. At first, the umbrella itself was used as a shield to block objects hostile to the user by opening the umbrella in full spectrum, and then used while closed as a melee weapon. Later, it developed itself as JM did, with the Strike-Umbrella transform as a Rapier, and then a Cannon-Rifle. _ **), Cannon-Rifle (**_ STRIKE-UMBRELLA SUB-WEAPON. This develops as she faced the evil emperor who controlled time and space while trying to destroy the city he owned. While JM battled, the Cannon-Rifle was made available to her to help on the offensive against the emperor, who was hard to kill with his engineered DNA… _ **), Rapier (**_ STRIKE-UMBRELLA SUB-WEAPON. The Rapier is simply the sword itself, while used to attack heavier kinds of units the empire had. This was first manifested into her development with the Strike-Umbrella while she faced walking Imperial Cannon-Juggernauts to get through their armor faster. _ **)**_

It started in a world when humanity was almost gone, and it was left in three major cities: Helius, Ulytteio and Freion.

Janeth came to be an orphan in the city of Helius, where an empire's castle was located just off the city proper. After almost 14 years, her malnourished self was seen by the eyes of her crying biological mother. It was then she had been reunited with her.

As to why? Janeth was shown the truth as her mother was running from the empire. Her mother was a sorcerer, and once was a good one appreciated by the city. However, the empire that newly ruled the city put up a rule to eliminate all sorcerers. Every sorcerer the empire saw was kidnapped and tried, before executed. Janeth's mother escaped from the bloodbath, but her father didn't, trying to protect them both. Janeth was later born into the world, while the mother escaped, leaving her daughter in an orphanage safe from Imperial rule. JM however, didn't care. She found no fault at her mother. Going back for her was more important.

Janeth's appreciation for art recently brought her to a museum where prized art was just art, but special. The curator who was the woman there, smiled at Janeth for appreciating a sculpture she examined, and decided to give something as appreciation: A white umbrella with fluff decoration at the sides and a single purple flower on it. Janeth knew she didn't need to use her shirt to cover herself from the rain anymore. Little did she know: It was the Primordial Goddess who gave the umbrella to her.

A few weeks after the truth had been revealed, Janeth was walking in the city limits counting cash from her singing sideline one night when she saw by an alleyway one man holding a teenager quite tight. The teen looked to be more than 15 years old, and Janeth pitied the girl. So she faced it, and went to the man abusing the teen. But the man glared at Janeth, before she glared back. Before he would do anything, she expertly spun her umbrella as she held the nose and swung the umbrella at the man, letting the hilt hit his face. She attends to the abused teen, before the man now angry browsed a part of his clothing to equip his handgun and pull the hammer. This made Janeth put the victim teen behind her, hoping it would be enough to shield her companion.

But Janeth knew that it will never be enough. As she looked at the man threatening to kill them tell Janeth to move out of the way, she said no. A voice of a woman echoed in Janeth's head: " _What is your wish?_ " And at the same time, time slowed down, enough for Janeth to think. She wanted to protect the girl. The man in front of her is just like the empire, wanting to kill sorcerers for unknown reasons.

Janeth then replied: "I want to protect this girl. No… Not just this girl… I wish I could protect everyone from any more harm. Who are you?"

" _Your salvation… as well as your gift will allow you to fulfill that wish. Now… Transform, and fulfill your wish._ "

' _Just who is she?_ ' Janeth thought before closing her eyes. ' _Please… Lend me this power…_ ' She opened her eyes before a beautiful shade of green covered her dark-orange colored eyes. A bright glow surrounded her and the man covered his eyes for the brightness he never knew would come from Janeth. Slowly, Janeth's body appearance changed, as power from her umbrella flowed into her. Her wrist was later covered by an appearing bracelet with a green gem. A white sunhat started to appear on her head, and it had a bright gold tiara on it. Her lower garment changed into a short dress in length to her thighs, white in color with short trunks beneath it. Her upper garment was magically replaced with a white tight shirt with chain armor covering it. Her hairstyle changed to have a long tied ponytail at the back of her head.

The man slowly lowered his arm as the brightness faded, letting him see a magical being now in front of her, handling her umbrella, opening it, and innocently placed it on her shoulder before she gave him a glare. ' _A sorceress?!_ ' His surprise, turned into an opportunistic grin. And his grin grew wider. "Sorcerers have been killed for showing up their own magic, either by accident or just plain stupidly."

Janeth then was surprised as she saw the man hit a small switch on his pistol, before lines of orange colors were patterned on his handgun. ' _He's not what I think he is… Is he?_ ' "You're an Imperial scout."

"I've been waiting to cap two at the same time." The scout maintains his grin and aims the handgun at Janeth. "You're gonna pay by your blood, little missy."

She then put her umbrella's top to face the man. "Nobody is dying today." She then ran forward into a sprint and got a boost of speed. ' _Whoa…!_ ' And it was fast as she immediately got to the man in a charge before she rams him with the umbrella. He rolls back before quickly stopping his roll and fires his pistol many times at her. She keeps running at him. ' _I'm not taking any chances he tries to hit me or the girl behind me!_ ' And continuously, rounds were taken or deflected on her umbrella before she suddenly closed it and spun-kicked him as he staggered, disarming him.

The scout was on his defensive stance, seeing the girl was capable of defending herself. ' _Damn it, who is she?! She's a sorcerer, but she isn't like the others!_ ' "Who the hell are you?!"

"That'll ruin the fun, sweetie." Janeth said this, and winced. ' _Did I just say that? Oh well!_ ' She smirked and charged at him, knowing he has no chance since she moved faster than he did as she swung her umbrella at his head… He was knocked out, and this was Janeth's cue and escaped.

In the end, Janeth and the girl escape unscathed. As the girl was supposed to thank her mystery savior, Janeth already left. There wasn't any need for anyone else to know of Janeth's identity, except through her attire. Soon, news reached everyone like wildfire as the mysterious sorceress girl who knocked out an Imperial scout was praised through the underground messages used to notify every subject in the city of Helius. She was dubbed a 'Magical Girl,' and the emperor's response to it, was the beheading of the same Imperial scout who faced her. He wanted her dead. She was a nuisance.

Two weeks of Janeth's further schooling in Helius got her to relax for a bit. She made friends in the school, since her mom recommended her to study there. Eventually, she met one very notable student there named Jarred. He was 16… and quite the unknowing charmer to the girls in the school. Eventually, Janeth's likes for Jarred even got her to desperately set up a date. Didn't go so well with Jarred's shirt wet on milk that he left her. Eventually though, he found to himself that he liked her too.

She was raising herself as the city's neighborhood hero, recently. Janeth took down criminals and brought them to the empire military's doorstep. She did it at times when the empire isn't looking and kept at it, like it's a responsibility.

And two months after the first appearance of the mysterious sorceress who fought against the now dead scout, the emperor decided to put up a search. She, being a vigilante would start being a problem to his plans. And so… deciding to force her out to his will, he hired some people. Janeth found out later at the news that some criminals wanted to take hostages because of money. And so after two months from her first appearance, she shows up, and easily defeats the group. There was a group of Imperial riflemen waiting for her when she left the scene. This got her attention and just ran off. Janeth got suspicious of why she was there in the first place.

But the emperor wasn't over yet. The next day, he put up a broadcast that the mysterious magical girl's actions as a vigilante begins to be a problem, and the empire has announced her to be on the WANTED list. Next thing that happened, he offered a reward for her being brought in, dead or alive.

Janeth knew things are running out of control. She knew the empire isn't perfect, but using the public is something she'd worry about. She doesn't want to include innocent people on her worries for spotting her as a magical girl. And they can't get hurt in the process either. Then… She had a dream one night. She saw the woman, who was the museum curator. Eventually, the woman revealed herself as the Primordial Goddess, the one who gave the Strike-Umbrella to Janeth in the first place. Why? She told Janeth that the Strike-Umbrella chooses its user, and is a permanent extension to the user until she passes on.

Then she had doubts, with the goddess sensed. She was then advised: " _I know your work as a magical girl happens on a daily basis, and your wanted status is becoming a problem. Know this: A magical girl's duty is much more, and you should start growing._ " Janeth took this to mind before she woke up, with the message crystal clear.

An incident happened that day she went to school. The school was raided by the Imperial military. And deciding not to get there because of them, she was stopped by a squad of Imperials and forced to be in the school for the day. The reason why they're there in the first place is to scan the place for any magic users. Jarred was there in the search, but he's clean. Students were searched one by one for any magic user. But that changed when Janeth saw a few soldiers talking to each other and chuckling in their whispers. It wasn't audible as to what they talked about before one of them pulled out a pistol to one of the girls being searched, and immediately pulled the trigger. Everyone was shocked, and now became so scared of the girl's death.

Janeth realized what they're here for. They were here for the magical girl. That explained things. They had enough of her, and even had it to themselves to try forcing her out. She can't just show herself to them as a magical girl, or it'll prove her identity as the magical girl they're looking for. It didn't matter, as the same gun that killed the first girl, was now pointed at Jarred. Time slowed down as she had mixed feelings now. She loved him, yet she didn't want to show herself.

That very moment, the voice of the Primordial Goddess came to Janeth's head with words that said: " _Whatever your call, learn to forgive yourself._ "

' _But…_ ' She thought, feeling the goddess would respond. ' _If I show them… That'll put them in danger._ '

" _It's still your decision, Janeth. It's your responsibility in the life you took as a magical girl. Whatever the consequences of your actions, you'll learn to forgive yourself._ " Her voice faded, letting Janeth see the world so slow, and she had to make a decision: Should she save Jarred? Or should they let them kill her to protect her identity?

Thus, she made her decision.

' _I'd rather have my life taken instead of theirs. So if they want me out…_ ' She closed her eyes, before opening them, now showing her beautiful green eyes. ' _…I'll have to oblige and let them welcome me with whatever they got._ ' She smirked, now moving as she glowed while running to the gunman. Completing her transformation to the magical girl, she swung her Strike-Umbrella at the gunman, thrown to the wall and made a hole. She then saw a stunned Jarred, not believing who he really saw transformed, as well as the other students. "Hi, Jarred," was what she simply said before helping him up. The others felt relieved she was around.

But their good moment was cut short as Imperial soldiers were coming down their direction. Telling the students to take cover, Janeth walked calmly with her Strike-Umbrella tightly held. "You wanted me…?! You wanted to take a life for me?!" She sprinted and growled seeing soldiers firing their automatics at her while she dodged bullets thanks to her insane agility. With two swings, she took out two soldiers before turning to another squad heading to her direction. "You're not the law… YOU'RE THE POISON OF HELIUS!" That time, she showed her anger, dodging bullets while getting in between members of the Imperial military and swung her weapon strong to each of them while including kicks in her combinations.

Then she heard cannon fire while the school shook. She knew the meaning of it: Cannon-Juggernauts. Once she got to a nearby window to take a look, there were dozens of soldiers outside the school, and even medium-sized two-legged tanks with pilots inside, not revealing their faces thanks to the large glass cover they have. There were 6 Cannon-Juggernauts, with a big cannon at the left and smaller caliber guns at the right and other places. She knew the front was covered, and was sure there was another behind the school, so they surrounded it.

The Primordial Goddess spoke to Janeth again. " _At this point, this is where you decide that good and evil won't matter. It's your survival that counts, and if you can manage, the survival of the other students._ "

"Should I really let myself loose?" Janeth asked, knowing her value of sparing lives is always in her.

" _What do YOU want?_ "

"They'll kill me. They won't spare me."

" _Let me tell you that whatever you decide will also be your nature. It won't affect your future at some decisions, but this is one situation where you're left with no choice. You chose to protect the students there and then. One decision must make you go through the rest without fear. Do you fear them?_ " The question rather surprised Janeth.

"I… I fear them."

" _Then it's a natural aspect as to why you'd hold back. You believe in yourself. Don't stop now._ "

"Then I'll be a monster."

" _You don't want to be one, yet your choice is to kill every single one even before I asked you these questions._ " The Primordial Goddess said this, already aware of who Janeth is. " _Still… I will give you what you need._ " Then, Janeth's umbrella started to glow before it changed shape and transformed, into a tipped rapier sword. " _Your future will be of passing judgment onto the darkness. I acknowledge you have your own. And sometimes, one piece darkness must be defeated with another. Such kind can be a burden, but the ideology can be different for different people. You believe otherwise. This, you can use this to your advantage._ "

Janeth gripped her rapier, hearing the Primordial Goddess was right. ' _Would I be wise?_ '

" _Do what you can, Janeth. Blood may flow, but a war has already begun between you, and the true poison of your own loved ones in the city. You have that right to reveal yourself. Go forth… my child of destiny._ " The Primodial Goddess' voice trailed off in an echo as Janeth morphed her rapier back to her Strike-Umbrella.

She then puts the umbrella on her shoulder in instinct. ' _Showtime._ ' She then walks calmly to the entrance.

And outside the school, all the soldiers aimed their automatics at the figure with the white sunhat and tiara, and her white attire with skirts and a matching colored umbrella on her shoulder. The leader of the squads of soldiers then spoke through a megaphone. "It's time you give up instead of losing your life. The emperor wishes you removed from the streets. We will spare you, and your family, but you must leave Helius in exchange."

Janeth thought it was a load of nonsense, but stayed calm and replied: "You call me a vigilante, yet your acts 14 years ago weren't justifiable at all. The massacre of those sorcerers from the past should never have happened. Yet you're here, claiming I'm the one who's wrong."

"YOU WILL COME QUIETLY, OR WE WILL SHOOT YOU UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT FROM YOU! We had enough of you!"

"You think that will happen after one of the students died?!"

"We will use force, sorcerer."

"You should know, Imperial." Janeth then morphed her umbrella into her Rapier before bringing it tight to her arm. "This is my first time, yet I never felt the exhilaration, nor the guilt of taking a life. But this first time, won't be my last." She then sprinted towards them as they fired their weapons at her. ' _You're all going to die. I'll take all the pain you give me. ALL OF IT._ '

Little did Janeth know, that her mother watched from the television she owned. This shocked her as she knew her daughter would do this. Suddenly, windows were broken and the floor was heard with doorsteps. Before she could react, she was held tight, while seeing men restrain her. Immediately, the mother was tied to a chair, while aware she had a metallic collar on her neck. This is forcing her to refrain from using any of her powers to get loose. And to her surprise, she saw one of the men who was involved: The emperor. He grinned for seeing her and even whispered to her ear: "I loved seeing your own husband choke to death. It was worth it, since your daughter would have been this powerful."

"What are you making her do?!" The mother asked, knowing her daughter was never a killer.

"Oh, she chose this path." The emperor replied with it before he took a handgun with his hand and aimed it at her forehead. "And she'll be the monster everyone will fear."

"No… she'll be YOUR monster you'll run from." The mother replied, forcing her killer's gun to touch her forehead. She didn't have her wish delayed as the emperor grinned and pulled the trigger, instantly destroying the insides of her head and ending her life while she fell with her chair backwards.

The emperor puts away the handgun and extends his hand, before some magic left the mother's corpse. Soon, more magic came and went to his hand as he collected and harvested her magic. "Yes… Yes… While you massacre my squad, I'm only getting closer to achieve what I want. You and I will face each other, Ferrano."

Meanwhile, everything that happened around the school ended almost quickly. Corpses of soldiers and broken down Cannon-Juggernauts were scattered around the building of the school. While Janeth held her umbrella tightly, she knew the screams she heard. It was because of her anger. She did it all because of her anger. And now, she wasn't sure of what to do next.

She felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. Jarred was there beside her, seeing her somehow in a little trance after what happened. "Hey… Jan, you okay?"

"I'm not sure… Jarred. I killed them. I killed everyone."

"You did your best. But you have to hurry. After they showed themselves, I heard them talking. They're probably coming after your mom."

"What? No… Mom…!" Janeth was about to run but Jarred stopped her for a while. "What?"

"I'm coming with you."

"You're not a magic user. You could get hurt."

"No. I don't care." Jarred held her hand, this time tighter. "I'm sure I want to help you in any way." His offer seemed dangerous, knowing she could only lose him. Though, he was insisting on the assistance.

"Then hold me from behind." Janeth instructed him this before he did so. "This'll be a rough ride. Is it okay?"

"Let's just go." Jarred insisted on it and suddenly felt Janeth jump off the ground, making him scream on the sudden action.

Later after jumping on buildings for a while, Janeth finally landed on the ground near her house and felt Jarred get down from her. She then saw the doors and windows crashed on and immediately sprinted to the house and through the door, then looked around. And she stopped as she saw a trail of blood, she followed the trail and later found the corpse of her own mother lying on the ground. Janeth covered her mouth, not believing the graphic scene shown to her, with her mother's head opened with a hole while its back was damaged.

Jarred heard her cry as she was seen holding her mother's limp hand to her face as she let tears flow form her eyes. ' _Oh my…_ '

And later on, Janeth admitted that she didn't feel just sad, but angry at the empire. They massacred a number of sorcerers for what? They banned magic after all those years? She knew something wasn't feeling in place, and felt sick of it. She was mad, and mad of it all. Jarred tried to stop her, but it was too late. She was already gone.

Next thing Janeth knew, she was already slicing up Cannon-Juggernauts with her Strike-Rapier near the Imperial castle like they were butter. Oncoming bullets came at her, but showed its shooters no mercy, cutting them in half or decapitating them at some places. She was after blood: The emperor's blood. And in no time at all, she sliced the two guards guarding the door to the emperor's throne room. She gently pushed open the doors, and entered.

The emperor smiled and stood up from his throne, now climbing down the small staircase, to the level of ground Janeth is on. "Child. What brings you here to this fine castle of the empire?"

Janeth stopped to look at the emperor in front of her. "You."

"Oh? That's too bad." He then draws his sword, with black aura around it. "Simply put, you're the girl who defies us all."

"It started with a simple disobedience. It turned to understanding what you are. You want to kill me. Why?"

"You're a sorcerer. And like others, you should be killed."

"But why?"

"Where's the fun in that?" The emperor made a smug emotion as he extended his hand and aimed at Janeth before a transparent field of some sort surrounded Janeth. He sprinted with inhuman speed and slashed at the shield in a combination, before the field dissipated and Janeth was thrown backwards, all the way near the throne room door walls as she almost made a hole and hit it hard. She only landed on her feet but her body seemed to have narrow cuts on her body. This, he was impressed of. "So it works."

Janeth was surprised to see the sudden cuts on her body, and a bloody gash on her arm. "This power…?"

"Did you think that massacre was for nothing? I had to make sure to eliminate the sorcerers, but for what? Tch… You are simply naïve, never seeing my vision at all!"

"What the hell is this?!"

"You are a Magical Girl who doesn't understand. Yes… I know you were sent by the Primordial Goddess herself. She tried to extinguish me, but she didn't succeed, and instead was on exile. Now… I can finally manipulate time. It's a small-scale thing, but you'll be no match against it. Now… Die." He sprinted with inhuman speed and faster than time itself before he swung his sword at her. She blocked and was pushed back to the wall. He swung his sword again before she rolled out of the way. But again, she was slowed down with the field that was thrown at her, and he simply sprinted and did his combo again.

Janeth was blown away afterwards, now her knees thanks to the critical damage she's taking. She can't take more of it. Should she run? Should she just let her mother's death along with the death of the other sorcerers be? She never gave up and charged for the emperor so desperately, and she realized it was her last, as his sword stabbed her straight into her torso. He plunged it deeper, now letting her blood come out of both her torso, and her mouth. ' _No… I'm getting… weaker… What's going on?_ ' Suddenly, she felt her whole body surrounded with the same black aura around his sword.

"Dark magic is not the most friendly kind. I put it on my sword made as a poison, to eliminate any small-time surviving living sorcerers. Yes… I expect a war, thanks to you."

She gets on her knees. "You're… lying."

"Oh… it's thanks to fate that a rebellion may rise. They know you're the one who did it. Unfortunately… You're about to end." And the emperor's words were like an echo to her as he spoke further, not making his other words audible.

However, while in a lifeless state, she read his last words to her before she lost her life: "I will rule. You're nothing, but a way to begin my perfect rule. My true cleansing, will finally begin." But that isn't true, as Janeth opens her eyes.

She finds herself floating, weightlessly at an area where there was light and clouds below her. In front of her was the woman she always knew from then: The Primordial Goddess. She was told here that her true purpose doesn't lie in the Earth she knows but many worlds. The whole time, Janeth was only fighting for a small portion of her first wish. The true wish was supposed to be her being a Magical Girl to slay witches. Since the Primordial Goddess has her on hold, and 'not dead' in a sense, she's given the only chance she has to be a Magical Girl. But this time, her soul gem would be activated and would correspond to the pain she feels, as it starts to darken if she feels it each time.

It was somewhat easy to let Janeth take this in as she nodded and said: "It's anything for what happens next. I just… I lost it. Maybe the only reason I wanted to protect someone is because I'm weak. I wanted to see a bigger opponent than those I can handle. Well… It didn't matter after my mother was killed, did it?"

"I only lent you that power to assess how you feel. Somehow, I had to be sure you'd handle it, and you did. You burned your own pain with the anger you felt. But it all stopped when you died facing the emperor. You DID die, and now you're given one last chance to be better. You're not only going to be a Magical Girl with reality kicked in, but you'll also be receiving your immortal shell. It'll take longer for the soul gem to be blackened, but don't choose to and it will make things easier for you. Life for you, however, won't change. If you truly want to make your duties as a Magical Girl much worth it, grow. Don't just stay in the Earth you know. Go to other worlds and do the same thing. Witches won't be existing in this world, but in others, you must face them."

"Am I really worthy?"

"You are, and you're given that right to be." After the words of the Primordial Goddess came out, another entity entered, and she couldn't believe it… It was the Law Of Cycles herself.

Everything after that, she wanted to keep for herself until the right time she tells.

Janeth opens her eyes, and found herself in a house belonging to Jarred's uncle. When she asked how long she was out, it had been 4 long months. When Jarred arrived to finally see her awake, he told her what happened: The emperor launched a freak attack on Helius. The other two connected cities of Ulytteio and Freion were not given access to the empire's military, and even they were in trouble.

Now with the powers of the True Magical Girl, she assessed herself as to what she can do, and it seems her abilities increased power and defense for a bit.

Later on, she discussed things with Jarred. It seems he was involved with the Rebel Alliance, fighting against the empire. It was time to put down the empire and just be free from the harsh rule. She didn't take sides at first, but she had it to herself to remember her mother's death, and many others in the past. She couldn't stand and watch the empire do more damage in their abuse for power. She didn't take a side for personal reasons. She took a side because she wanted to. Her only goal was the emperor.

And it seems at her battles with the rebels that she saw horror in the empire's forces. Most of them were felt with dark magic. It didn't make a difference to her goal, and kept her slashing up, without making effort to grab other weapons. Recently, she felt like she can access pocket dimensions for other weapons. She won't use it, as she's saving it for a good time.

While she was facing Cannon-Juggernauts, the thought changed as she put up MP-40's to replace her Strike-Umbrella from her pocket dimensions to first save energy in slicing. The bullets prove to penetrate other weakspots and she succeeds in saving energy before doing the usual finish slashes with her Strike-Rapier for every walking tank she faced.

Her together with the Rebel Alliance marched until they finally reached the Imperial castle, where he was waiting. But as they searched every inch of it, the emperor wasn't there. Then she found some evidence about Zeppelins, just before several showed up over the city. With immense firepower, Zeppelin artillery rounds were dropped onto spots where the Rebel Alliance forces were, and many were massacred. Janeth did her best to save some, including Jarred himself. Finding no fault in the sudden attack, she looks up and aim to board the leading zeppelin where the evil emperor should be located in. So… she was able to defy physics and ran to buildings, and eventually jumped on them, before she found momentum and got on the lead zeppelin after some time.

Facing more dark-magic infused men, she wasted no time getting through them like butter, inflicting damage by summoning automatics and used it against them, or just used her Strike-Rapier from her umbrella to slash them. It took half an hour before she finally reached the bridge. Finding the emperor there, he was aware of her presence, and just asked the others to leave, having only herself and him inside the bridge.

He then explained of his own plans to finally let him manipulate time as he will, but it only yielded limited results. In addition to what he did, he was also using the 14 years of advantage he has to cross to different dimensions without anyone knowing. He found so much knowledge in other dimensions and brought some back to this world, making the empire rise to power and even get the cities of Ulytteio and Freion to do its own bidding. There were dimension travel-gates posted around the grass-temples outside the city proper if he wanted to go to another dimension. Everything with infinite possibilities lie in crossing dimensions. This made him power hungry as it was natural he try to find something more. All that was left is to take Helius as the last city to be in his rule.

Janeth knew there was a pattern. The other two cities have officials that wouldn't approve of their actions. She had the idea that the emperor would also make assaults on the two cities. He applauded her for her logical guess. And when she asked him what he wanted, he replied: "The world is mine. It may as well be granted that casualties are a part of my progress. The sorcerers were only the first step. What of others?"

"I'm not allowing you to do any more chaos then." Janeth replied it to him. "I'll finish this." She muttered it before she started to attack him. This time, when he was putting time fields around her, she was able to counter the fields by restoring time at those same fields. This didn't make a difference, as he also exhibited dark magic and engaged Janeth.

The two of them battled, eventually wrecking the zeppelin and making it crash at the south side of the city as he crawled out first, but found in shock that she was unscathed as she walked past the fires of the explosions made from the zeppelin. "If you think I'm the worst, wait til you see the devil personally." She said it before sprinting at him, aware he had no other things in mind in his state of fear. He incidentally threw a time field at her but was easily returned to him by batting it with her umbrella. When it activated it, the field slowed him down. As the finishing move for him, she turned her Strike-Umbrella to the Strike Cannon-Rifle and aimed it at the field, firing once for multiple shells, before the field exploded. The emperor was thrown off and lost his arm in the process as he crashed to the ground. He was finally defeated.

And as she aimed down her Cannon-Rifle at him, she knew that killing him would just make it bad for her well-being. ' _Pain could inflict negative results. She said if I were to turn into a witch that way, then I would have been a witch wrecking more worlds. At least it applies here that killing won't make a difference. We all have to live with regrets._ ' She then morphed her weapon back to her Strike-Umbrella. ' _And he'll be one of them._ ' Eventually, Rebel Alliance forces arrived to finally subdue the emperor. She heard later that the other zeppelins were supposed to go to the other cities, but were either shot-down or forced to be grounded by fear of AA guns and some jets the rebels stole.

Jarred was safe, along with many others in Helius. They saw her deeds, and knew instead of being just ordinary, they treated her like a hero, a liberator from a nasty ruling system. But Janeth knew in her heart that she can't stay in this world she knew.

And so, while taking Jarred, they went together to one of the grass-outposts to find an old dimension gate, covered from underground. This has been around for a while, but it was working when they got there. "Jarred, are the others found?"

"Yup. They found the others. Think we should really set charges?"

"Of course… What I heard was probably enough. The emperor just lost it… I don't know, but I feel that he was hungry with power or something. It's better the gates are destroyed. They'll just be abused again if they aren't. I trust you guys."

"He planned things badly with us, huh? But who's gonna lead us now?"

"You'll probably find someone or people who are better to rule. I just did what I can to end a bad one. And Jarred…" Janeth then threw a note to him, which he grabbed immediately. "That note contains simple instructions. You'll find it easy if you talk to the other city officials for it. You'll be given as sign as to who, specifically. I kinda got this vision and it's the future of the three cities. Be careful with it, okay?"

"What about you? Are you really going?" Jarred asked this, knowing Janeth might not be around for a long time.

"I'll come back at the right time. I know better right now, and my mom probably wanted me to fulfill a higher purpose. Being a Magical Girl is never the case of being fun, isn't it?"

"I think you'd be relieved to hear I respect that from you," Jarred didn't say anything else as he was suddenly approached by a smiling Janeth and just given a peck on the lips. He blushed at this. "W-Whoa…! I thought you didn't love me!"

"Silly boy. I can love you whenever I want. I won't stop you from doing the same to another without my presence."

"EH?!" Jarred was groaning, finding it ridiculous, now seeing Janeth winking at him before jumping in the gate. It was sudden, but he knew it could be a good closure. And as he left the outpost, explosions were heard from behind as the gate was finally destroyed.

When Janeth ended up at a crater in space, she checked her stuff and realized she had a small bag. She opened it, and she saw there were grief seeds inside. Then she remembered a piece of advice from the Law of Cycles: " _These grief seeds have enough power for you to keep restoring the original light of your soul gem. Though, you should try to replenish yourself by resting up before engaging a witch. That's the best cure from corruption entering your system. You're given so much time. Use it wisely, okay?_ "

"Tch… Hehe… Madoka." Janeth mutters this before walking the crater. This was the beginning of a very very long life for her.

And so, Janeth trained herself more in what she did and progressed in hunting witches, and further as she kept it up. She eventually noticed her soul gem starting to darken a little, and kept on her strong meditating. Sometimes, she'd use grief seeds so she'd be safe from further corruption.

Going to many worlds thanks to the use of rifts, she explores different worlds. However, she usually roams more without rifts in the very omniverses the Primordial Goddess had put, so she stayed there more. Still, it didn't stop her from exploring worlds, hunting witches, helping others, and eventually getting the trust, and some mistrusts from different people.

To those who don't like her, it's because of her attitude at times. But inside, she's a disciplined girl from the beginning. She even chose not to make any connections. She DID make some connections, but they don't last long. This took a hint of corruption to her soul gem, and knew it would take a toll on her. Not minding the very small matter, she kept on doing her best.

That IS until she got wind of another Magical Girl using rifts to travel around. Janeth had to make plans to engage her in form of a duel, with a fact of having a competition for a change. It's been a while after she had her last Magical Girl duel, and she went to some dimensions for the training of it as well. She knew however, that the duel she had in mind with the rift-travelling newcomer wouldn't be easy.

Well… she's counting on it!

Janeth Maria's journeys await in the worlds she will see…


	2. Arc 1: Chapter 1

_**Janeth –**_ _Lance Armstrong once quoted 'Pain is Temporary; Quitting is Forever.' You don't know how much that applies to a Magical Girl, but it's worse if you really acknowledge your own pain. Every female who lives the life of a Magical Girl has a sworn duty and defeat witches, to save worlds from ever being erased from existence. It's an endless cycle though. One thing I know about witches, is that they're made either from curses, or from former Magical Girls of the past. I've accepted it all. I knew the pain was too good to be avoided, and it's lucky I did before I could become a witch myself._

 _From the time I left my own world of three cities, I changed. Maybe I changed for better or for worse, but at least I'm able to move on continuously. I've lived centuries thanks to my own power. I stayed 14 years old, and did what I can for my world, falling apart by the now destroyed empire. My job there was finished, but I visited them a few times in my life. Though… I always had different appearances at that._

 _I travel different dimensions and different worlds. I'm not stopping, because my existence is dependent on the existence of witches, the plagues of humanity because of grief. Witches turn into grief seeds, something that saves my soul gem from being corrupted. It's not like I'm on the run from my own death. Everybody's gotta die sometime, right?_

 _But I didn't. I stayed up for so long, being patient and being systematic. I had no connections, no ties. I had a few, but it didn't last. It was all for me, my safety, and my survival. Everybody's got their own game._

 _Truth of the matter about my power is that it's given two times. One, with an umbrella containing the powers I needed. My Strike-Umbrella, became my extension, and forever a part of me. And the second is when I died in the evil emperor's hands, while visited by both the Primordial Goddess, and the Law of Cycles. It was incredible. To equal an incubator, they're the ones who awakened me to be the true Magical Girl, now with the soul gem reacting like how it's supposed to. I know my own survival, and that's how I came to be an immortal in my own right._

 _I started to go to different worlds. Among those worlds, I took interest in a world that looked like the world that Madokami was in: Mitakihara, Japan. Although… it's a completely different universe, having witches of its own but of that time I arrived were few. I decided to have a look around and stay longer. What I found, was most interesting. After all (chuckles), it's a matter of time until I saw another like me._

 _ **ARC 1 – Rise of Nagisa**_

* * *

 _It was year 2009 if I'm right. I stayed there for a year posing as an independent child. I have to live there with a job. I know as much as a 14 year old, I can only do so much. I made cash with musical street performances with a trusty guitar I got from a famous musician who went by. It was fate that I predicted it to be, and I took care of what I have. I made cash from it. I can't ask too much, after all._

 _While I had a year of living there, I was looking for other girls. Life wasn't easy to go by, but they won't recognize me like a stalker. I'm an innocent as they see, but I'm different on the inside. I started to take a look for others, knowing that this town had a few witches going. Actually, 3 suicides happened the last week. Of course, they've been kissed. I just wonder how that town is defended in that same name of a city… It's time to really go and look into details of it all…_

 _ **Morning… June 12, 2009…**_

The all-girls school of Mitakihara was a sight to see and Janeth was standing with her back on the pillar just seeing the front view of the school. School girls were walking their way by groups. They laughed and chatted with each other, and they were heard well by Janeth with the Japanese she already knew of a language.

 _The language was easy to master. After all, I was already around different worlds for it…_

Janeth has been seeing the same thing: The schoolgirls who kept laughing and chatting. They're always in groups as she noticed, but as the last ones were entering the full school, one brown-haired student carrying a bag was noticed to be quite happy, but nervous at the same time. She took note of this kind to have differences of right and wrong occupying their heads, but it could mean other things. As she stopped analyzing, that same girl went in the school past the gate. ' _Hm… Interesting, perhaps?_ '

 _It's the same as always. I get to see schoolgirls in groups. It's been the same since last year, but that girl I saw was somehow different. She's someone who's rather… very much a candidate to be a Magical Girl, but I have to wait. She can't be forced to be presented that kind of power, yet. Actually, she has to be presented the situation that's happening in the town alone. There's more of those witches around the world, and I'm only patient seeing life go by for some reason. But this was worth it. I got myself a good candidate…_

Nagisa, the same brown-haired girl that Janeth saw was opening her locker. She yawned, knowing she didn't do much from last night, and her homework could have been done than just watching her favorite show. What would the teacher say again? But as she closed the locker…

" _ **Nagisa!**_ " Another girl shocked her before Nagisa fell on her 'behind.' This girl had blonde hair, since she's half Spanish. "Gyah! I'm sorry!" She ran and helped Nagisa up to stand. "I'm sorry, Nagisa-chan. Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, it's fine. Really. I'm fine!"

"Hey, I'm sorry if I did that."

"It's no biggie, really. Hehe…" Nagisa laughs uneasily. "Hey, Julia. Got any homework for me to see?"

"Eh?! You didn't do yours again?! This is the third time this week!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Nagisa's silly act of crying was done in front of Julia. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just that I couldn't really miss my show! This country of ours is good I get addicted to anime!"

"SNAP OUT OF IT, NAGISA!" Julia put a wave against Nagisa before the acting girl stopped her act. "Okay, okay. You can copy from my homework again. It's a good thing this subject is on the afternoon. Now are we gonna get to homeroom, or not?"

"Eh?" Nagisa then realized that time that the hall of the first floor was empty. "EH?! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE AGAIN! RACE YOU THERE!" Nagisa ran and left a tumbling Julia to the floor, thanks to the same person. She didn't even notice her friend had her friend stuck in a locker.

 _ **In a classroom during class…**_

Nagisa was pretty much paying attention to Language class, while writing stuff on her notebook. It seems with her free hand she was holding a mathematics book, while she writes some things from it. ' _At this rate, it's gonna be finished soon. I hope I don't get caught cheating though… This concerns numbers after all._ '

 _ **Afternoon class…**_

She thought she could get away with it, but the same teacher from yesterday who taught the mathematics class is present and not sick. Nagisa thought she was organized, but she was a mess. But not to mention…

" _ **A COPYCAT!**_ " The female teacher with glasses shouted. "This piece of work you've done is simply ridiculous! You think it could fool me as much when you've so much been failing this class and two others?!"

Nagisa and Julia were in front of the teacher while the other students were behind them. They were standing in front of her desk, and the teacher kept rambling. Julia is in trouble this time for letting Nagisa copy her work, and being called in this way as well.

"I can't believe you just let her do that, Ms. Olguin! You've been succeeding so much in the subject, but what about the others?! Goodness, Nagisa is already having trouble maintaining herself, and you want to keep encouraging her for this?! I say, it's about enough. Maybe you helped her out, but help her out too much, and it's a bad thing, ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE'S FAILING HERSELF! Therefore…" The teacher then raises the stamp, while an epic feeling from Julia of a falling stamp was making it quite scary for her. Everything was in slow motion as she yelled and denied she wanted to get a failing grade. But all her imagination was for nothing as beside Nagisa's homework with an F grading, the teacher stamps Julia's homework with an F grading as well. "I think you know what comes next. You two…" She then picks up two white dunce hats from beneath her table. "…have some sitting to do."

And at the end, the two were sitting in the corner with dunce caps on their heads. Julia glared at Nagisa for this. ' _This is all your fault Nagisa! First time's the freakin' charm, you lazy-ass!_ ' Julia's thoughts were full of hateful messages to Nagisa. She tried opening her mouth to say something to a depressed Nagisa but stopped when she saw the depression. She ended up closing her mouth staying silent. ' _I just can't do it to someone like her. Perhaps a good time would come for it._ '

 _ **1630 hours…**_

Half an hour after the class was over, the councilor's office was opened, and out came two almost depressed students, Julia and Nagisa. They didn't speak each other for the rest of the day, but walked together nonetheless. They knew they would both get in trouble by what they've done to each other. This is something they can't escape: Their own consequences. They've been given letters for themselves with a signature it was read. Otherwise, they'll have verbal communication with either their parents or their guardian. Such is life that it's maintained to have value, and should have it, even if it hurts a student.

 _ **1722 hours…**_

Janeth was watching far away as the two schoolgirls she saw were at a small playground. They were sitting together on the swings, talking about things she didn't hear from where she was. ' _Looks like that girl's got a friend. Interesting. And it seems to really be depressing from the two of them. Tch… Not like so many, but students shouldn't be like this unless they got in trouble. Typical._ ' She looked around and winced as she thought she saw a white to silver colored cat jump off to avoid her sight. That time, the frames of her vision described that cat appearing to have four ears look at the two girls intently, just before she spots the same cat. She narrowed her eyes, knowing she was seeing an 'incubator.' ' _Well this is convenient. Seems he's interested in those two, but which one? I'm sure it's just one of them. Or maybe both?_ ' She looks back at the two on the swing. ' _I gotta know who they are._ '

 _ **In the school… 2215 hours…**_

The janitor and security guard just closed the gates of the school, and they were on their way home. What's around the night was quiet and it seemed to be peaceful.

Meanwhile at the second floor hallway, Janeth was entering through a window, and fell to the floor on her feet, letting her graceful Magical Girl attire sway. She had white themed attire, with a short dress with stockings and shoes, together with a chain armor on her chest and torso. She had a white sun hat and an umbrella. On her wrist was an attached soul gem, colored green together with her eyes in the beautiful shade of the same color. She calmly stood up straight and looked around, then started to walk towards the faculty office. Of course as she turned the knob, it was locked. Nothing much can be said, but she knows simple things can be done. She picked something from her pocket and took two lock-picking drivers before she started to work on the lock. It took a second for her to crack the lock and smiled at it before she turned the knob and opened the door. As she went in, however, she didn't notice the white cat was outside the door looking at her.

Janeth was already looking at the folder full of papers and patiently went through its pages. Nearby was a filing cabinet with one drawer already opened. She patiently looked at the pictures and the names of each student when suddenly…

" _ **So it's true.**_ " A female's voice echoed in Janeth's head. "You really have been around."

Janeth turned to see a cat with four ears, and the same one she saw that afternoon. That time, the cat is on a desk. She smiled and closed the folder she held. "Finally. And you're a female."

"Apart from that, what are you here for?" The cat asked, making Janeth realize it was communicating with her telepathically. "It's been months, but I thought I've been having false detections of another Magical Girl."

"There are none. And I'm pretty disappointed by that."

"But you're here!" The cat jumped off the desk and walked towards Janeth. "How couldn't you show yourself?"

"It's because some things are a nuisance, but not witches. I have time for them, but not for you… at least not yet."

"So why are you here? What's so important in the town?"

"Somehow…" Janeth took a while before she continued. "I'm just looking for others like me, and spend time like a normal human should."

"A normal human?"

"Logically, I'm not from around here. I might be human, but I'm not a human of this Earth."

"Then that means…"

"EASY THERE!" Janeth demanded and the cat stopped talking. "Don't get other ideas. I'll just tell you directly, since we're in contact now. I come from another dimension, QB, if that's your name."

"It's Kyubey, whoever you are."

"Still, QB sounds just as well. Anyway, I come from a completely different reality, where no witches exist, and I was chosen to lay witches to rest."

"Then how are you able to be a Magical Girl?"

"It was given through my values. I was entrusted by a sampled power from a goddess of all reality. I died, proving my own values to her before everything else changed for me, as a True Magical Girl, especially when I was visited by someone special: The Law Of Cycles herself. That was before I lived again, and really had my powers."

"This is… hard to believe."

"Of course you won't believe it, because it doesn't make sense to you. Once in your life, it should. But for now…" Janeth opens the folder again and resumes where she left off, scanning the papers. "I'm looking for two girls. I believe you saw me looking at you."

"I always sensed something was up with you. I didn't place it right until I really saw you. You perform on the streets. Why?"

"It's a simple living I still miss. I was born from it anyway, so why not have that again? It's been a long time since I lived as a street performer." Janeth then stopped flipping pages as her eyes gazed on the short brown hair, and the same eyes of the same girl she saw from afar. "And it was all worth it." She then laid the folder on the desk, just before QB jumped on it, while examining the picture and name of the student. "Nagisa Ichihara. You were looking at her together with her friend, right? That's her."

"So you're interested in her too?"

"Knowing this city doesn't have its own Magical Girl, and with good thing I was around, it needs one, or two."

"Wait, you're not involving her friend, are you?"

"What do you think?" Janeth smirked at QB. "It's better if it's more than one, you know. You'll have to see if her friend is good as well." She then turned the page to see Julia Olguin's page and bio. "Julia Olguin, a transfer student from Spain. She's actually having better of a track record than Nagisa, while Nagisa herself had been quite a bit involved with physical confrontations. She's been bullied, unlike Julia here who's wise to stay away from trouble. From what I could analyze, they both seemed to be deeply troubled lately."

"That explains their negative emotions together."

"School isn't easy, if you're not easy, QB. That's what I've learned." Janeth's statement came on coincidence with a scream echoing from afar. Both of them heard it from outside the building, and it wasn't a normal voice of a female at all. It was horrific, giving the cold chill to anyone who hears it. "Witch." She mutters just before she closes the folder and puts it back in the filing cabinet. "We can deal with these girls later." As she closed the cabinet, she saw QB running towards the door. "Wait! QB!" And QB stopped to hear her out. "Where are you going?"

"I have to get those two! If they really are potential Magical Girls…"

"There's no time." Janeth puts her hand on her chest with pride. "If you're looking for a Magical Girl, you're looking at one."

"Are you doing it alone?"

"You have no idea how I handle a witch, whether I'm alone or with someone. And with how I handle them, I can manage." Janeth then proceeds to exit the room.

 _ **City limits, rooftops…**_

Janeth was using her speed and jumping skills while carrying QB towards the barrier ahead. "There it is! Looks like we're right on time."

"Careful. I'm sensing two witches instead of one. And their minions… Their minions are innumerable unless those two are defeated."

"It's not a problem. They'll be crushed within a minute."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I handle my slicing and shooting like butter." She smirked, knowing she had done this for centuries, and QB had no idea of it. "Wanna see?"

"I guess evaluating a Magical Girl such as you is not a problem."

"Then we have a deal."

"What deal?"

"As long as I'm around, and you try attempt getting those two in, and I can teach them what it means to be a Magical Girl."

"Will you, really?"

"I'm willing, since I AM one. It's only natural to help my fellow." Janeth replied it while doing one last jump. "This is it. Get ready!"

"I was always was. What's your name?"

"You can call me Janeth. Don't mistake of it, QB."

"My name is Kyubey, for the last time!" QB said it just before she was brought in together with Janeth through the barrier…


	3. Chapter 2

**_Night of June 12, 2009…_**

The rain just started to fall. The city was quiet. There were a few cars, but they're very much far from the barriers that the witch was in before a certain foreign object entered the barrier.

Janeth saw the floor as she dropped and rolled before she stopped and was on one knee. She stood up with QB still in her hand before the Incubator got off her arms. "Nice ride?"

"I had worse, Janeth." QB then looked forward to a set of confusing staircases from different directions. The world they got into wasn't quite normal, seeing small items at large sizes and random colors and shapes around walls. "Those two witches have to be at one of the paths."

"I know the sound and how it's placed on the stairs. We gotta walk and use our ears on this one. Mind if I lead, QB?"

"It's Kyubey, and yes."

"What's your deal with the name?"

"They get confused with my name, Janeth. And if you know you might have another version of me, that version will say the same thing." QB explained it before she saw Janeth take the lead, walking with the umbrella opened and on her shoulder. "What's with the umbrella?"

"The Strike-Umbrella is no joke. And I believe I told you before. Now shut it." Janeth then focused and kept her eyes alert while walking forward. The staircases were confusing once they look at it from afar, but they lead at the right direction. They might be going sideways or upside down in a sense, but their sense of direction shouldn't be lost while using these staircases to keep themselves on track. And so far, Janeth and QB were doing well.

Later, a large flower bloomed and showed its little cannon of a center. Janeth smirked and spun her Strike-Umbrella, morphing it to her Cannon-Rifle and said: " _Spara._ " Her voice vibrated and echoed before she pulled the trigger and one shell was fired from her weapon. The shell splits to three before they simultaneously hit the flower cannon, burning it down to ashes. "Works… everytime." She smirks and morphs her weapon back to her umbrella.

"I bet you always say that when you slay things like that."

"Not really." Janeth then summoned a Golden AK-74 SMG in one hand before aiming forward at what appeared to be bats having butterfly wings and pulled the trigger, releasing a barrage of rounds at the flying creatures. She shot around, not changing the pace of her walk. "The only thing I'm good at is adapting to something of the same events." Once her magazine was emptied, it was automatically dropped and another glowed and appeared on the weapon before she cocked it and resumed firing. "This is one of those events. The worst that I've faced are Gemini Swords. Right now, I might be seeing the same minions, with only having less power than the ones than I know."

"I see. You're starting to sound like you've done this a million times."

"…a million and one. Still, I don't get tired of various thrills. This is one that is still unique."

"How so?"

"Two witches, and I'm seeing flower cannons on the walls? What I must be facing are agile witches ahead of me. Besides… they always have differences. If they are Gemini Swords, they should be weaker, I could tell."

"Great… You faced them before."

"They're more common in some universes I got into, and they're not easy to beat. They have shielding, but it can easily be taken down." Janeth was leading QB just at a door after the confusing directional staircase was coming to an end to the same opening. "This should be the end of the twist and turns. Get ready, QB."

"For what?"

"…for anything. You'll have to hide." Janeth's instruction came at the same time as the opening was passed by her and QB behind her as they both entered an area from the ground floor. Big soda cans were floating. Doughnuts were on the floor and flowers just nearby some red grass. The wide space enough was weird. What is normal is where the witches reside. And as Janeth predicted, her enemies are Gemini Sword witches. They have a bodies of a serpent or an eel, while their teeth are sharp to the fact their appearances look different from reality, having smaller eyes. Two of them showed up with one flying off the ceiling and the other from the ground. Both flew next to each other when they met and halted to face the white Magical Girl with a sun hat. She smiled as the twin witches were looking at her with hostility. "Greetings. You two must be the younger versions of Gemini Swords. I faced some larger versions of you, with different colors. You're all so bothering." And she looked around while hearing small growls. Small serpents flying low on the ground began to come out from the sides and get to Janeth.

"Watch out!" QB's warning came with Janeth summoning a rapier in replacement to her umbrella. "Whoa…"

"HIDE, RIGHT NOW! These scum are mine." Janeth then sprinted with the AK-74 on one hand and the Strike Rapier on another as she started with a jump and a spin-kick to one of the serpent minions while she fired a barrage of rounds on another, killing it, just before she defends swings of a tail from another with her Strike-Rapier. While defending herself and killing some serpent minions, one of the Gemini Swords focused and aimed on the white attired Magical Girl and opened its mouth, before letting a hypersonic speed beam come out. Where she was standing was being damaged, but she wasn't there. She slid back and out of the way in time to see it was too close. "Cheaters as always, aren't you?" She instead sprinted past the serpent minions, not giving time for them as she got to the wall and ran up, just before lets go of her AK-74 and holds her Strike-Rapier with two hands as she jumped off the wall and got to the Gemini's and slashed both of them once. She touched and stayed on the wall, while seeing the two witch serpents growl in anger. ' _This'll be easy._ '

QB watched as Janeth jumped off the wall and changed her rapier into a pair of automatic shotguns in her hand while aiming at the two witches and minions below her. ' _Who is this Magical Girl? She seems to handle pretty well against these witches she's facing._ '

Janeth lands on the ground before aiming her USAS-12 Tactical Shotgun to her sides and repetitively pulled the trigger as she was taking out serpent minions around her. The two witches fired two hypersonic beams at her and she rolls out of the way while shooting back. ' _This is exciting. They're making it a challenge. Unfortunately, I'm not a normal Magical Girl._ ' She smirked and got on her feet before dropping her current weapons and summons her Strike-Umbrella, just before she morphs it into her Cannon-Rifle and suddenly runs to the wall, runs up and jumps just above the serpent witches and aims with one hand holding her weapon downward. " _SPARA!_ " Her voice vibrated and echoed while she pulled the trigger and fired explosive shells at the minions below, destroying many of them in three separate explosions. She suddenly dived and replaces her weapon with her Strike-Rapier before landing hard on her feet, then suddenly jumping up to the Gemini Swords directly. They saw her and one of them swung a tail strongly before she blocked it with her Rapier before swinging back, partially cutting the tail off. Once she was above them, she saw more minions forming up on the ground as her rapier was given a current of electricity. She dives downward towards the Gemini's and the minions at the same time while screaming out on the top of her voice before she slashed past the Gemini's and slashes the sword on the ground, killing more serpent minions at a wide area with a strong electric current.

QB was only watching and was amazed of this. ' _Whatever she's doing, she's wearing down the witches controlling those minions._ '

"I will not let you start an attack for me! You don't deserve anyone's mercy!" Janeth said this before both Gemini's fired their beams at her, whiles she rolls to the side avoiding it. She then finds them sending strings of fire at her later before she strongly swung her rapier at her, before a chuckle came from her. From a chuckle, she lowered her head and chuckled more, and laughed loudly at the two witches in front of her. "Good. Don't hold back, because I won't either." She raises her head with a grin towards the two hostile witches. "Let's finish this." She strongly jumps up and gets in level of the Gemini's before time slowed down extremely, and she puts the blade of her rapier held with one hand on the hilt near the side of her head, and the other hand near the tip pointing towards her foe. Green aura surrounded her as she starts her signature. "Uno!" She glided forward and stabbed the two Gemini's until she was across the room before kicking the wall and started another attack run. "Due!" She slashed diagonally downwards-left and the two were damaged again. She kicked the wall from the opposite room and charged for one more attack. "Tre colpi di fila!" She slashed diagonally downwards-right and was across the room before her rapier charged with electricity was pointed towards the serpents in danger of losing. "Your life is over. STERMINARE!" Her voice vibrated and echoed at her signature, letting her fire a concentrated electric attack against the Gemini Sword witches in form of a railgun bolt. The bolt of electricity hits them before they were briefly electrocuted, finally covered in an explosion.

QB sees Janeth land on the floor, and she herself was looking beneath the smoke. "Is that it?"

Janeth examined it herself and saw the burnt ashes of the witches slowly falling from the fiery smoke she made. Nothing was left but pure ashes as she walked to them. "That's about it." And soon, the colors of the environment inside the barrier were briefly flickering, until they're noticeable. "The barrier is breaking apart. There's nothing else in here."

"So it really is over…" QB muttered seeing the barrier flickering greater, and eventually shattering into pieces from above and from the sides. None of the shattered pieces fell like glass but like spiritual pieces as they passed the ground.

The magical girl felt time flow normally as the cold rain fell from above, and letting each drop of water get her briefly wet before she used her umbrella to cover herself. "Great…" Eventually, she even saw QB join her under the umbrella. "QB, let's leave already. I'm going to take you into cover first. Get on my shoulder." And like a demand, QB was somehow obedient that time as she climbed up Janeth's arm, even wrapping her long tail around the girl's rear-side neck. With no doubt in mind, Janeth jumped up the roofs again.

 ** _And old warehouse in the outskirts of Mitakihara…_**

Thunder rang from afar inside the old warehouse, with a dim candlelight at one side of it. A simple blanket on the cemented ground was placed along with some bread there.

Janeth was in her clothes of rags and took her upper garments off. She hanged them a nearby clothesline made of nylon, leaving only her bra and pants on. She looked towards the candle and blanket, seeing QB still looking intently at her.

"If you'll stare at me, I'll assume you're a pervert." Janeth said this with a chilling tone.

"No… It's not like that, Janeth. What you showed me, is actually, something of a record. I've never seen Magical Girls handle combat as you do. I mean, for such a short time, you were able to manage, like you're experienced. Not to mention, I've never seen you before, and I'm still aware that you're from another world like this one."

The girl then sat down on the cemented ground, feeling the cold temperature before taking off her pants, and her boots, leaving her bare with only her undergarments on. She stood up again and hanged them on the clothesline. "It's not like I haven't trained, QB. I've trained for quite a long time. And THAT was only for exterminating witches and familiars to be exact. I have another kind of variation, in case I go up to duel other Magical Girls, which was very useful really."

"You dueled other Magical Girls?" QB asked, seeing Janeth gently lie down on the blanket on the cemented floor.

"Yeah. I know that I was missing out on so much that I decided to give it a whirl. I trained some too, so they'll have the basics mastered. The rest is up to them. But dueling is what I find fun."

"Well, you don't duel, or kill witches and familiars for fun, do you?"

"Of course not. They're already threats to humanity, and I know the difference between meeting them cleanly and underestimating them."

"There's nothing to worry about you then."

"There isn't. Worry about the number of Magical Girls here. None. Those two are our priorities for tomorrow. I'll observe them as always, and you do it at a different spot. Don't spook them either if you plan to show up to them."

"Remember… You're…"

"…invisible to who aren't Magical Girls or candidates even."

"How do you know these things?"

"Just trust me. I trust you, and you should do the same."

"It's not within my own objectives. My objective is to just recruit girls into Magical Girls. Having candidates for them is sufficient enough, and those two should be our priority."

"Tell me one thing, QB. Are you always doing this while witches exist?"

"I am. Is there anything wrong?"

"Sometimes, you could be a nuisance. Don't ask why, but I know one day, you will be." Janeth sighed afterwards before blowing the candle's light out…


	4. Bonus 1-1

**_Guys, this is the first part of one of my bonus chapters. For this, take note of the following custom witches I made. And so far, I only have one, but three pairs are there. When I say 'pairs,' they're twin witch hostiles._**

 ** _The GEMINI SWORDS WITCH, is not one but a pair of witches. How do they look like? Think, of an eel's body. The colors? They'll be up to your imagination. The head and face however are simple. They're not of an eel's, but round like a fun clown with colors. Except their teeth are sharp, their eyes are small, but mostly red in its theme. Oh... and they hover off the ground. If they're in their barrier, they can hover higher than usual. It'll depend on their attacker and the size of the witches. They're commonly called the witches looking like serpents._**

 ** _There are different types of variations of these Gemini witches in its natural form. One is that they're shielded by their own strong shells around their body, and the other with their bodies exposed but protective using their own flying minions to stall their attackers. Other variations would dimension would depend at which dimension they're in. The next part would feature Mother Gemini Swords to be TOXIC! Challenging? Maybe._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy! :D Leave reviews or PM me for ideas as always._**

* * *

 ** _Janeth –_** _Perhaps I should tell my own stories when it comes to my other adventures. They happen everywhere I go to. It's more focused when I achieved good control of inter-dimensional rifts._

 _First things that came to my biological years were the times I had to be together with travel companions. I had none, to make it specific. And the reason why is because my attachment will let me feel pain, making me succumb to grief much faster. It didn't go without happiness for myself though. I know I had the belongingness in different areas from many of my friends. Each of them passed away, and I knew there's no calling them back. That's why I just let them remain as they are and never let them carry my burdens. I carry my own, and they have nothing to be concerned about._

 _That changes when I temporarily get a travel companion, and I come to a job that really saves multiple areas in a MultiVerse I'm arriving in..._

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _An Explosive approach"_**

 ** _MultiVerse Frequia… Universe 8 of 20… Asteroid Belt in space…_**

A rift opens and out comes Janeth in her Magical Girl attire, wearing a mask with its hose going to its pocket, supposedly with a pocket dimension connecting her hose to an air tank. She opens her white umbrella and points it forward, before the insides glow and let out a white colored thrust, propelling her forward across the asteroid belt. "Hah… Another day, and it's going to be different. I wonder how the other Me would be like?" She asks this herself while focusing her course forward past the asteroids. "Whatever she'll be like, I would see from her eyes that she's innocent. I've scarred and made myself mature for all the centuries that passed me. I don't know if that companion of hers made her feel soft." She then raises her umbrella and shifts her body forward before letting the thrust counter her speed, until she finally stops into a hover. She closed the umbrella, knowing she won't need it for a while. She thought the other Her would do the same thing and be careful in the asteroid belt. She was wrong.

Apparently, the other Janeth opened a rift beneath the asteroid field and suddenly collided with one, just near the original Janeth who was surprised. She hit her head hard and was… knocked out. ' _That… idiot!_ ' Janeth then puts her umbrella forward and opens it, then thrusts forward to check on her other self.

 ** _On a gravity focused meteor on a standstill…_**

The two Janeths were on a meteor with a comfortable gravity level, as the original Janeth was check her other self out when she saw the other self moving her eyes, before finally opening. "Uhhn… What happened?" The other self had it to herself to look at the mature eyes of her original self. "Oh… Hi, other Me."

"I'm nicknaming you as Jan, so we don't get confused. And…" Janeth stands and offers a hand to Jan. "You're an idiot."

Jan glared at Janeth but took her hand anyway and was helped up. "At least I'm okay, right? No scratches?"

"Not quite." Janeth pointed a finger on Jan's forehead where the right side part of it was fitted with a band-aid. Jan felt it when she put her hand on it.

"Oh… This is gonna leave a mark!"

"It already had. ALWAYS be careful when you're leaving through a rift next time. Okay?"

"Okay."

"So…" Janeth smirks at Jan. "You're the other Me that your companion sent me to help me on the job."

"Yeah, so?"

"Let her know when you get back that when you do this, I won't have emotional changes. Understand that we're awaiting our own duel."

"Can you just quit telling us both when…?"

"We were in communication. If I didn't keep reminding her, she would keep forgetting. I know for myself that there's importance to this. Besides: She wants me to use a lightsaber, and it's something convenient. What happens next will just be fate, and it decides for us."

"You always believe in this mumbo-jumbo stuff about fate when there's always something that could change it."

"True. I live once. You live once, in a different dimension. And she had to catch you, undeveloped. What did the Primordial Goddess tell you after you came with Sayaka?" Janeth asked this and it surprised Jan. "I know very much you talked to the Primordial Goddess before, and did she give you any further messages?"

"Well…" Jan then looked at her green gem on her wrist, still bright as always. "To tell you the truth, she talked to me again in a dream."

"Did you tell Sayaka this?"

"No. I never did because I wasn't sure of my own dream, but it involved me, talking to her. She told me that fate has crossed what she planned and had an idea I was about to be taken into a completely different course. You know who else I saw?" Jan smiled at Janeth. "I saw her too."

"You're kidding… The Law Of Cycles?!"

"She and the Primordial Goddess activated me into having a true Soul Gem. Although, I wasn't given the immortal shell. Yes… She knows you too."

"Okay… But why?"

"It's because of the kind heart I have. She said that anything I'd do, I'd do for protecting the people I love." Jan said this, before Janeth spoke next.

"She told me I had pain, but burned it under the anger I have before getting the chance to see the emperor before I died. She told me I was worthy to be a Magical Girl that way. She told you that you were worthy of becoming one because of your strong kindness to people?"

"That's right."

"I suppose that's something alternate she could say. I did show kindness myself. But my ultimate test was proving I can forget the pain and live through it without causing any harm to any innocents, which I succeeded in doing." Janeth was glad she said this. "So much time has passed and I only thought now of what the Primordial Goddess would say. The two of us became True Magical Girls under different circumstances. And I'm glad to see you travel with someone who shows you much more." She let her emotion fade into a frown. "Honestly, there's nothing interesting except my experiences from me."

"That's not true. There are many exciting things I haven't seen from you. Maybe I DID go with Sayaka, but it doesn't mean I don't appreciate my other faces. I'm aware there are different dimensions and versions of me. And you're one of them, very unique as I see it. You see it too, don't you?"

Janeth chuckled. "Hehe… You know how to cheer up a sad face. Enough about us. Let's focus on the job."

Jan giggled. "Okay!"

"We're in MultiVerse Frequia right now, Jan. The Gemini Swords witches aren't going to kill themselves."

"Don't forget: They might be disguised from Wraiths, you know."

"I don't believe every world I went to was a New World with the Law Of Cycles in knowledge of everyone. That's kinda different. All I know was the only world and dimension she existed in."

"But you never know, right? Could it be possible?"

"Why are we talking about this?" Janeth held Jan's hand tight. "We'll be late for the first detection cue!" She opens a rift and pulls in herself and Jan in it before it closed.

 ** _Universe 14 of 20… An Earth of the Milky Way Galactic System… 1992… New York City, United States of America…_**

 ** _On top of the Empire State Building… 1428 hours… Weather: Cloudy…_**

Jan yawned while in her civilian clothes next to a more observant Janeth looking towards the city view. "So why are we here again?"

"We're only here for two hours."

"But it's boring."

"Can't you enjoy the sight of this or something? If you're bored, you should…" Janeth stopped as she heard beeps, and took a look at a remote sensor she held by her hand. A radar-like system was there in small scale, and it's showing a dot. "Right on time."

"I'll ask again: How does a witch dare to strike a city area at broad daylight?"

"At this world, there are a few Magical Girls operating around the globe. Where there are less attack power and frequent rates for other worlds, it's the opposite here."

"Eh?! More attack power and less frequency?! Then how big is the attack then?!" As Jan asked, a scream and growl of two separate witches echoed at a distance. "No… way… How far is that?"

Janeth smirked. "Five miles is the distance to be exact. I bet they're making havoc right now." She then hides her remote sensor and shows her Soul Gem. "Shall we?"

"Let's go!"

As both girls concentrated, their Soul Gems glowed brighter before they began their transformation. Each of them had white attire, with matching white sun hats, dress garments to their thighs, with stockings and shoes down below, and an umbrella to accompany it. Janeth gave her flair in her transformation with a mature look, and Jan had the more fun flair for it. As they both finished their transformations they opened their umbrellas and pointed it upwards, before white thrust pulled and flew them up before they left the spot and were flying to the area where they detected the witches are.

And right now, they aren't expecting the witches in sparing anyone in their path.

 ** _Down on the ground…_**

People screamed in the sudden colors of the barrier and they ran in panic as the giant serpent witch twins that hovered over the cars scared the people to death. Their beastly mouths opened with a growl, as they took time in eating people as they go. Minions appeared on the ground and were making a mess while surrounding smaller groups of runners, quickly dealing with them. Blood was everywhere. All people would have resulted in running away from the terror.

As the gian serpent witch twins stayed and hovered in one place, the minions did the rest as they took care of other people still alive. One of those still alive was a mother running away with her 6-year old daughter. They were running in between cars, running from the hovering serpent minions of the witches they saw from behind. The child slipped and fell before the mother had to help her up, but she was heard screaming, until the child saw in fear that her mother was getting bitten by the serpents. Telling her daughter to run, the mother screamed in pain, hoping they wouldn't follow her daughter, and it was granted when more serpent minions took her meat and blood for themselves.

The daughter kept running knowing she can't do anything now but run. And she was getting chased by the serpent-looking monsters that she thought were living nightmares. She thought getting further away would be the best bet, but it was a stopped when a whole bunch of cars blocking the road and clumped together thanks to this chaos made some sort of barricade. She couldn't get through, as climbing it would waste the little time she has. And as she looked behind her, she's out of it as a small mass of serpent minions approached her.

Jan growled as she engaged with her Strike-Rapier, slicing and mowing down serpent minions in front of the 6-year old with ease. She knows minions can be defeated easily and had it to herself to push the minions back to get some distance from the 6-year old stuck in panic. As she knew enough minions were slain, she attended to the girl and tried to calm her down. And as she looked towards the direction of the giant serpent witches, the Mother Gemini Swords, she was awestruck for a while.

Janeth was flying with her Strike-Umbrella and flying low in the barrier environment over the cars towards the giant Gemini's and pulled up, before switching her Strike-Umbrella into the Cannon-Rifle, then aimed towards the twin witches. " ** _SPARA!_** " Her voice echoed as she shouted before shooting the shell round out her weapon, as the shell then clones itself to three, before three separate explosions from the cars below the Gemini's exploded, making a huge explosive display, giving a heating damage to the witches and surrounding minions in its wake. Janeth then let gravity take over as she landed on a car on her feet observing the large smoke made from the big wreck that stopped everything.

Then she heard over her earpiece Jan's voice. " _What… happened here?_ "

"This Mother Gemini found its way here after a curse started accumulating a lot of grief. Unusually, a big amount is gathered before the twin witches are born into existence. This happens in several dimensions, and they can't always be stopped. There are always various results from this. I'm just making sure to save some in hopes of letting some assets of mine get away with no harm. Right now… I think it won't matter." Janeth then widens her eyes as she saw fire strings shot from the smoke heading toward her. She jumped high and aimed her Cannon-Rifle to avoid them and she fires back shells towards the smoke. She hears explosions, and finally sees the Gemini's scarred, but still active as the smoke slowly clears. "Still alive, huh?! Okay, then!" She then flips over to a tall lamppost before getting good view of the recovering witches. ' _Damn… Looks like we made a small dent. It'll work, but I gotta concentrate fire. If I kill one first without killing the other, the living one will absorb the essence of its twin and grow bigger. Not to mention, it'll be fiercer to battle against._ ' "Kid… Get that child away from the fight. And watch for the minions. They're coming at your direction."

" _You're calling me what?_ "

"It's because I'm more mature, and you're wasting time now. I'll engage the big mother right now." Janeth then saw more fire strings as the smoke cleared. The fire strings headed for her before she jumped and the lamppost was hit with a small explosion and knocked down. She was in mid-air while aiming her Cannon-Rifle at the monstrous witch twins. "I'll be done in a few, Jan. Don't disappoint me." She pulled the trigger and sent a shell, causing an explosive damage on the witches before it screamed and growled so loud, that out of its body came the bat-like creatures with butterfly wings, all headed in a flock for Janeth. She summoned a rift in front of her and entered. She came out with another on the ground behind the monster before she ran and engaged it. She knew it would be too big for her Strike-Rapier since there are two of them, but she's planning to have only one opponent for the Sterminare signature. ' _I don't like the plan, but it's the only one I've got to avoid more damage made to the city. They deserve to live through the terror to stand back up from this._ ' She switched her Cannon-Rifle with multiple AK-74's floating around her while getting more in her hands as she ran to a car and jumped, while seeing the flying minions and opened fire on them.

Meanwhile, Jan was on the ground running away from the battle with the girl being carried. Minions on the ground were coming from them, and somehow were faster than usual. She decided to put the girl on the ground. "You gotta run as fast as you can on the same direction. Can you do that?"

"Y-yeah. I can." The 6-year old girl replied before she saw her mysterious savior draw a sword that morphed from her umbrella. "W-who are you?"

Jan looked and winked. "Call me a Magical Girl. Now if you'll excuse me, you got running to do…" She faced the oncoming minions. "…and I have some minions to take care of." She sprinted with inhuman speed and slashed the group of minions with precision while with agility switching to another group. She even did a spinning attack to take out more just before she jumped. Thanks to the attention focused on her, the 6-year old was able to run. Jan had the minions all to herself, while hopefully she could fight her way back to Janeth. "COME ON!"

The 6-year old remembered her savior. And in her mind, she remembered the words 'Magical Girl,' who forever was and always her hero.

Janeth was holding her Strike-Umbrella upwards while opened and while hovering in mid-air. Her other hand held a DLT-20A blaster rifle along with some others firing at the flying creatures that are going at her. ' _I need to find an opening. They're not shooting anymore fire strings. They're using the creatures for cover for them to recover. Well… I'm not letting that happen!_ ' She let her other blaster rifle clones disappear as she closed her umbrella and fell gracefully on her feet in front of the giant Gemini's before removing her blaster rifle from her hands. Changing her umbrella to her Strike-Rapier, she thought of it: ' _I'm gonna do this the old fashioned way. It looks like it's better if it's like that._ ' She smirked and charged at the monster at lightning speed before she was able to get in level and slash off the head of one of the giant witches. She landed on the body and used the length to run and cut through the other witch's body. It's slowly recovering, but it's not fast enough. The more wounded Gemini witch twin decided to fire up and Janeth jumped, seeing its rage. Seeing from below that the monster released fire strings toward Janeth, she dived and pointed her rapier tip towards the vulnerable head of the wounded monstrosity. She swung and threw the Strike-Rapier towards the head, before she opened up a rift and went through it.

She reappeared through a rift behind her now on the ground in front of the giant Gemini's again, now seeing the rapier's tip piercing through the head of the of the giant serpent witch, before a large current of electricity went through the body, shocking the monster into death. Once the serpent witch crash landed to the ground, Janeth puts her hand out and the rapier suddenly moves and its blade leaves the monster's flesh, letting it return with her holding the hilt. Now seeing one twin dead, the other twin serpent screamed in horror, before it was seen that the blood and aura of the dead twin serpent was transferring to the one that's alive. All of its wounds healed, and it started to grow further. She smirked at this kind of situation. ' _Just as I planned it._ '

Jan slashed her way through the ground minions, and arrived in the nick of time beside Janeth, seeing the growing and remaining Gemini into a size that's impossible to be faced by any Magical Girl. "Whoa… This is crazy…!"

"It isn't. It's inevitable. At this horrible size, it won't be able to spawn its own minions. It got too big. That's the disadvantage for this witch. If one serpent witch twin dies, the other that still lives absorbs it, but in consequence doesn't spawn any more minions. It's up to us now. It doesn't have its own shielding, so we're in the victory lane."

"Are we?"

"The flesh is free to be cut up quite well. Are you with me?" Janeth asked before turning her rapier into her umbrella, pointed it upwards and opened it.

Jan nodded in determination. "Let's finish this, Janeth." She summons her Strike-Umbrella before pointing it upwards and opened it.

Eventually, both of them were in the air as they saw the screaming giant serpent witch now unleashing horror as it moves. If it moves further, the city would be in danger, and more people would die in the chaos. Without anything else in mind, their target is only the remaining serpent witch twin. "That's only one Gemini Sword, Jan," Janeth says in reminder. "We should still be careful once we're on it and if you like to slash it up. I'd prefer using guns and hit its face, but I'd be sure there are smaller countermeasures. Ready for this?!"

"Yeah!"

"Then let's drop in!" Janeth closes her umbrella and dives towards the back of the Gemini with Jan following suit. "Land near the head. It's vulnerable enough! Let's make it suffer before it hurts more people!" She pointed her umbrella downwards before she flipped and her feet forward to the middle part of the body while Jan was aiming near the head for the landing. In the end, Janeth landed on the middle, and Jan on the head. "Kid… Sprint to the head and hit this fucker with EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" She morphs her umbrella into the Strike-Rapier and begins sprinting, while cutting up the flesh of the Gemini. As she suspected, the Gemini is healing slowly, and the cuts slowly fading. ' _Crap… So it really has to be at the head section._ '

Jan shouted as she plunged her Strike-Rapier into the head of the giant serpent, and the serpent stopped moving while screaming in agony. She didn't expect it to move its head, and she held on, knowing she was being shaken off. ' _I'm getting dizzy from the shaking!_ ' "HOLD STILL SO I COULD KILL YOU ALREADY!"

" _JUST CALM DOWN AND LET IT WAIT!_ " Janeth's voice on the earpiece rings out. " _It'll take a while for me to get there! Give it another strong stab!_ "

"I'll try!" Jan then knew the shaking was slowing down, and she finally got her balance. She gets the blade off the meat before she ran further to the front making another attempt in stabbing the Gemini's head. And with one strike, she got the blade straight into the core of the creature's head, letting it cry out more in agony, and even slowing down in the process until it comes to a complete halt.

Janeth sensed it herself and knew Jan might have done it, and sprinted further before seeing Jan up front. "Is that it?!"

" _Y-yeah… I think so!_ "

And as Janeth finally arrived beside Jan, she saw the younger self did a pretty good job. ' _Wow… It's really all the way in there._ ' While hearing Jan pant, the gigantic Gemini serpent witch is about to fall to its side. "Crap…!" She grabs Jan's collar from behind before opening her switched umbrella forward and moving with the thrust, even noticing the younger self's rapier was pulled out successfully. They both saw the monster finally go down hard and lifeless. Soon, the barrier flickered until it shattered completely. The dead Gemini is now fading from existence…

Jan was finally put down on the ground with Janeth landing beside her. "Now this is… epic."

Janeth chuckled at her younger self's statement. "You just stepped into my zone, Jan."

"Yeah… I did…" Jan then looked around, later seeing a four-eared cat on a short lamppost nearby. "Is that…?"

Janeth looked at where her younger self was looking at she can tell from a distance. "In a few months time, the people of this city will rise. And there should be a Magical Girl defending this side of the city or in whole. And that Incubator right there proves it."

"Oh, oh! That's usually responsible for getting candidates into contracts to being Magical Girls, right?"

"Yes, no matter what fate befalls you," Janeth said in a whisper. "Hah… Let's just get out of here. We got another one to go to." She then opens a rift behind her and takes Jan's hand. "This time, I'll be transporting us both. You don't want to bump to any more asteroids, right?"

"Eh?! Now I know why some people call you a meanie." Jan just comes with her other self and goes through the rift before it closed behind them…

Little did they know as that same 6-year old was brought to a hospital to be looked at for any wounds or injuries, that same Incubator was following her…

* * *

"Welcome to London, ladies." The female battle commander of an army said to the two Janeths.

2038 was never a good time, as Europe was almost sunk after the European Federation Army had been defending themselves from the Followers of the Third Reich. Now, and only after their victory against them they stand with another nasty foe: Toxic Mother Gemini Swords, approaching towards the capital of England, London.

"The real objective is going to be quite simple: Our Magic Drills are able to slice through good soil and toxic soil that the Followers had set up for us when we attempted to raid their underground bunkers."

"In other words..." Janeth continued the commander's sentence. "You want us to drill through the bodies ourselves."

"But..." Jan interrupted her other self. "We can't do it from the ground."

"By air, Jan."

The female battle commander smiled at the cleverness of the Magical Girl in front of her. "Good thing I got some Magical Girls left in London. So I ask you a favor: Be the best of friends with them."

Jan gulped at it. "I doubt Janeth will have that mindset now that things are going to hell."

* * *

 ** _Next time, on Magical Janeth Maria:_**

 ** _"The wasteful toxicity"_**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	5. Bonus 1-2

**_"_** ** _The wasteful toxicity"_**

 ** _Earth of Universe 17 of 20 in MultiVerse Frequia…_**

 _Ever heard of magic weapons? I know… They're supposedly used with wands and the stuff you know in the legends. You probably saw the rest of the Magical Girls with different weapons, and none of us had wands but actual weapons used in history._

 ** _2038…_**

 _How about if the weapons are used as arsenals?_

 ** _Torn-down Europe…_**

 _And how about if humanity is desperate?_

 ** _London, England defense perimeter… 0224 hours…_**

 _Thanks to their desperation, the strongest witch belonging to the followers of the Third Reich had gone loose, even with those followers defeated and their experimented witch now wreaking havoc. This had no god, and no barriers, so it's completely exposed. And it's heading to the capital London. The European Federation Army is running out of time, and I was there with Jan to help them out._

Just off the city, blue battle tanks were firing shells with infused magic towards a monstrosity they thought that wasn't real. It was a nightmare. The gunner of a tank stared at the giant hovering serpent twins travelling together, seen with toxic gas that surrounded it. She never knew what to do when she laid eyes on it, and it was getting near the capital. As soon as she put another round on it, the giant serpent twins were getting too close, just before she got to panic, and open the hatch, just before seeing the toxic gas hit her, before her skin suddenly withers while she tries to get the air she knows, only she breathed in poison and dies. Soon, the ground serpent minions have come in the same hatch and started to attack the driver and the commander. The other tank kept opening fire, but even its metal was starting to quickly rust thanks to the high toxicity and material melting potential of the gas from the witch.

A detailed Rangefinder in form of binocular view zoomed in on the far image of the Toxic Mother Gemini Sword taking out two more tanks. There are more tanks in the way, but even in the witch twins' slow movement didn't change the fact it was still moving.

A photograph slid on the desk of the battle commander while Janeth had a look at it.

"This, the two of you is a picture of the toxic witch twins," The female battle commander who had a British accent said this to the two Magical Girls inside her office. "Thanks to those Nazi followers we just defeated, they just left us a horrible fate, and something even we can't end for ourselves. Ever since they got knowledge of magic existing from back then, they started to use it against us. We had our own knowledge, so we did our best against the followers, and by hell we have succeeded. Why did the gods give us this fate?"

Janeth answered the question. "Maybe it's the final straw and whatever was here first is taking it back?"

"Tch… Witches. They were tales of old, and not even talked about. Do you even know how completely absurd it all is to us? But that statement I said just now would only make sense if we're victorious. In the end, we all lose now with London set to be destroyed by the very thing this planet's nightmare is about to bring. That's why I called upon you, Ms. Ferrano."

Jan knew the stakes were high and noticed Janeth was listening intently. ' _Wow… She really is into this. But abuse of magic to be used for war? It's their fault that even the witch can't be defeated with toxic gas around it!_ '

"Are you up for it?"

Janeth sighs and replies to the battle commander. "Commander, let me make this clear: You want us to enter inside the gigantic twins, and at least one, and you want us to take out one of them? For all the things I've experienced Gemini Sword witches, they combine their own flesh to grow bigger and stronger once a twin has died. How do you suppose you would kill something like that with the toxic gas still flowing? It won't work."

The commander smiled at this point. "As expected from someone who had more experience." She snapped her two fingers before the lights dim in her office. A hologram of some sort of drill came into view. The drill had spiraled drillbits. "The portable Magic Drill can be used to penetrate short distances of anything hard, like classic walls, or narrow-depth soil. The real objective is going to be quite simple: Our Magic Drills are able to slice through good soil and toxic soil that the Followers had set up for us when we attempted to raid their underground bunkers. They served us very well, and I'm sure it won't fail to give our plan one more go."

"In other words..." Janeth continued the commander's sentence. "You want us to drill through the bodies ourselves."

"Exactly."

"Now that… is crazy, and completely splendid." Janeth smirked at this when…

"But..." Jan interrupted her other self. "We can't do it from the ground."

"Which is why we're doing it by air, Jan. The only chance we got for ever getting through the thick meat of a Mother Gemini twin, is to penetrate, at a certain speed, and a certain angle, to a target with high accuracy. My arms, I cannot depend on, for now. It'll mean we have to get in a one-man delivery jet pod for that. Isn't that right, Ms. Clifton?"

The battle commander named Clifton impressed as always, and smiled. "Clever as always, Ms. Ferrano. You had it to just see whatever we have."

"It's true. I don't carry heavy equipment with me, after all. I'm right to try at least getting an accurate shot, so those delivery pods would be a very huge help."

"You haven't tried a maneuver like that before, have you Ms. Ferrano?"

"I have in a few attempts at different places. Although they were different circumstances, the plain sight and feel of hitting a target is noticeable, Ms. Clifton." Janeth was keeping her talk with Commander Clifton while Jan was just blurring out her hearing while in thought.

' _Wow… The other Me really is making friends this time… Or is she? There's so much I could learn from her… if I allow myself to be taught by her._ ' Making a weak smile, Jan looked around, pretending not to feel impressed.

Clifton sighed. "It seems it's about time you meet them. Good thing I got some magical girls left in London. The two of them can be pretty brutal when it comes to witches. Once, there were many of the magical girls before. And they were all separated by the ideals of the two sides in the war. Now we're just gonna have to see if the four of you would be enough to tend this last reminder of a tragedy. So I ask you a favor: Be the best of friends with them. Cannon, Bancroft! You two may come in!"

Jan knew she was about to see two other girls like her and Janeth, but even Jan gulped at it. "I doubt Janeth will have that mindset now that things are going to hell," she mutters.

" ** _Relax,_** " Janeth whispers to Jan. "Things I've seen before aren't that hellish as this one." After saying those words, the door slid open, as she widened her eyes at the two female figures coming in…

 ** _[BGM: Ocelot Youth (Guitar Solo Reference)]_**

The gray Soul Gem was on the left side of the head of the silver-haired girl, with her hair reaching to her middle back. Her theme of clothing was Black and Red, with her short dress colored black along with her stockings and shoes. Her red ribbon reached from her neck to her torso, covered by her red jacket. Her jacket sleeves reached to her wrist.

The other female figure had light green hair which was short. Her clothing was described to have a white colored short dress, with white stockings and black shoes. She had a teal-colored jacket with a hood and short sleeves. She wears notable green beret on her head and her Soul Gem was acting as a small clip on the right side attached to her hair beneath the beret. It's a good cover.

As Janeth realizes who the silver-haired girl was, she crossed her arms and felt rather confident. "Chealsea Bancroft."

Chelsea heard her name called, and widened her eyes as to who it was. "Jane?" She spoke with a British accent to Janeth. "Well, I finally encounter you after a week of asking myself what the hell you did."

"Is it bad?" Janeth shrugged in her own question, while the girl presumably named Cannon walked to Jan.

"Hallo." Cannon spoke to Jan with curiosity. She made Jan think her accent is German in nature. "Wow… You really look like Ms. Ferrano."

"That's because I'm her other self, Cannon." Jan replied it while smiling at the German. "So… You're a magical girl?"

Cannon smirked before summoning her two customized p-90 SMG's with both hands. "And I'm a badass at it."

"Well then… Don't get too confident." Jan then looked towards Janeth, who seems to be enjoying herself with Cannon's friend. "Who's the silver-haired girl?"

"That's Chelsea Bancroft. If you ask me, she's got more experience since she's been into this for four straight years."

"How old is she?"

"19."

"And you?"

"Me? I'm only 16. Wait, what…? Where the heck are my manners?!" Cannon puts her hand out. "Verena Cannon is the name, and making hell out of witches and dead Nazi freaks is my game."

"Nice to meet you! I'm sure you already know me thanks to Janeth's name. We're the same person from different dimensions."

"Yes… They told me you were having a headache trying to explain to Commander Clifton. It tends to be that way." Verena grins, just before she hears loud claps from Clifton herself.

" ** _Ladies, introductions should be cut short for the meantime._** " Clifton said this and got everyone's attention. "All of you will be given assignments. As best as we're going to be in knowing each other, the usual tag-along teams won't be used for the mission. This is the only shot we have. I suppose all of you know the Portable Magic Drills, right? Except for the pipsqueak version of Ms. Ferrano here, we'll be having no problems. Let her know how to use it, and make it simple. Now… You're all to report to your launch stations… NOW."

 ** _Ramp launcher stations off Buckingham Palace…_**

Four delivery jet pods were placed in front of the other, while a big metallic ramp was there in front of all of them.

Chelsea's pod was at the front with Verena's behind her, followed by Janeth's and Jan's.

Jan, while comfortable inside her pod besides to call Janeth using her earpiece. "Hey… Other Me?"

" _Yeah, Jan?_ "

"I gotta ask something: How do you feel going out with this old friend of yours?"

" _Who? Chelsea? You shouldn't ask that, especially when she hears._ "

" ** _It's fine, Ferrano._** " Chelsea's voice came to the radio. " _You got mixed feelings anyway. Do tell._ "

" _Well…_ " Janeth took a little time before she said something. " _To tell you the truth, it was pretty nostalgic. First time I met you, you were under attack by a stray witch from France. Didn't take long until I found you also battling against the Followers themselves. It took a lot of courage and stupidity for them, but we faced the witch inside that same labyrinth together for you to survive._ "

" _No, I think you didn't break a sweat, letting me do some of the work and you, do the heavy lifting. It's unfair._ "

" _Is it? I think I told you before that you're the more important one since you got a life to look forward to after the war._ "

" _Ah… I remember._ "

"Um… Guys, could we cut the chatter, please?" Jan advised it to them, while Verena suddenly spoke out.

" ** _Oh, come on, JJ,_** " Verena said with a giggle. " _You should give this a chance. It's just now they met._ "

" ** _Ladies, listen up!_** " Clifton voice came to their channel on their radio. " _Those delivery pods you're inside of right now will take you straight to the Gemini's slowly making their way to London while it's being held off by AA guns and Magic Tanks. Reverse beams are almost out, so we're getting a takeoff sequence for the pods immediately. Hang tight, and good luck. May God be with you._ " And after her last word, all the pods activated their jets before they were beginning to move forward. The front pod jets up first while moving to Mach 0.8 before it clears the ramp, followed by the others as they leave through the ramp, one after the other.

They were finally on their way. " ** _ETA, 2 minutes, ladies! Out!_** "

" _Chelsea…_ " Verena called out. " _Try not to put Ms. Ferrano at a bad position. Her other self will take care of me, so try doing the same with the main Janeth._ "

" _Oh, please._ " Chelsea replied with a voice having a smug emotion. " _She can drop dead and be reborn._ "

" _Not a problem, Chelsea._ " Janeth's voice was chilling and serious. " _Maybe I can do just that only to you._ "

" _Uh, guys? Maybe it's better you all shut up?_ " Jan suggested this and…

" ** _DO THAT YOURSELF!_** " Chelsea and Janeth said this at the same time.

" ** _Cut that radio chatter!_** " Clifton demanded it on the radio. " ** _Use the time to focus on the task at hand._** "

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

The Toxic Mother Gemini Swords screamed out the terror it was trying to send. Magic Tanks keep firing at it just before the witch monster countered with strong ground minions pounding the armor of the tanks. They were so close that the machineguns of each tank were overloading and became inoperable after some time. Smaller minions then were able to breach the tanks through their hatches. Screams from female tank operators came before their tanks exploded. Some of the metal from the tanks melted thanks to the strong and hot toxins from the Gemini's.

" ** _10 seconds! And good luck!_** " Clifton's voice was coincidental when the pods now flew in formation of two's. Janeth and Chelsea's were next to each other as they headed for one of the giant witch twins, while Jan and Verena's pods reach the other. Every girl inside the pods held the portable Magic Drills in their hands before the covers finally slid open. Time slowed down as gravity took over for them. Each girl saw the twin Gemini's making damage and nearing the city proper.

Janeth and Chelsea held their individual Magic Drills and pressed a button there before they pointed it towards their monster witch and kept their flight going their. A small shield surrounded them, and they knew it was just around the drill and its user. They were nearing the rear of the giant twin witches just before the spiral tip of their drills penetrated through the toxic meat of the Gemini they're now entering.

Chelsea found her bearings once she got through and lets go of the Magic Drill before flipping and letting her feet be first just as she hits the ground hard. Janeth landed just next to her, and they were both surprised by the innards of the Gemini: The labyrinth that was supposed to be generated outside the giant witch serpent twin, has made it inside them instead.

"No… way!" Chelsea was shocked of this, as this was her first time.

"It's obvious, I guess." Janeth said it, summoning her Strike-Rapier and a Golden AK-74 with her free hand. "Chelsea… we're going to the head of the Gemini. If we start to focus damage on the body and on certain parts of it, she'll start sending minions to us."

"Damn it… What if we have no choice?" Chelsea asked, just before she summons a big sword with one hand.

"Then we fight our way through." Janeth's smirked reply came before she used her earpiece. "Jan, got in?"

" _Affirmative, other Me!_ "

" ** _Don't forget I'm also in this with you, Jan._** " Verena's voice tells of determination in her heart. " _Looks like physical contact with sensitive parts of the Gemini shouldn't be made._ "

"It can't be avoided, Verena Cannon," Janeth immediately replied. "We'll just have the lessen incidences for that if we want to avoid too many confrontations. I'll be wanting to this as quickly as possible. Good luck, you two." Then she looked at Chelsea before nodding. They went on their way as they see stationary minions in their way before they easily defeated each one they came across.

While running, Chelsea just came beside Janeth. "Jane…"

"Don't call me that."

"Just… I want to ask… What other worlds have you visited?"

"There are lots. I visited universes and worlds with repeated timelines. I've seen some destroyed. I've seen worlds in war with another. Let's just say the most common things that you see when you arrive in a world are what you see most. I'm going micro since it happened to me, so I thought of spending more time in worlds to study it until to the smallest thing I can still take note of. Everybody's got life in their own angle and I'm learning each angle."

"You seem to be quite a bookworm if that's the case," Chelsea remarks Janeth just before she stepped on something squishy while running. A scream from outside the witch's body was heard by the two.

Janeth realized Chelsea stepped on a sensitive part. "Damn it, Chelsea." She then saw minions surrounding them from afar as they were coming for the two.

"Don't blame me, Jane!" Chelsea held her big sword tight with two hands as Janeth and her were back to back, seeing the minions come from all sides. "What about it?!"

"Let's!" Janeth then used her Strike-Rapier and went her way slashing, then was shooting her AK-74 carefully at the minions, carefully not hitting the innards of the witch she's inside in. She's careful of not being surrounded by jumping over the attempted ambush area and shooting from above.

Chelsea keeps swing her big sword taking out three small minions, just before serpent minions were spotted heading for her. She spun her body and sword until the momentum let a silver trail as she spun like a tornado, taking out the oncoming minions before she moved and took down others more than how she could count. She then stopped when the pressure wasn't hard on her and felt so dizzy. ' _I have got to learn getting straight from a dizziness…_ '

Janeth slashed her last minion to oblivion. "It's done. Great work, Chelsea. Let's keep going."

Still, Chelsea had dizziness. "Ugh… Can we like leave for five minutes?" She didn't get an answer as Janeth suddenly pulled her hand to tow her. "HEY!" And the two of them went on towards the head section.

 ** _Inside the other giant Gemini…_**

Verena screamed while charging against minions with a p90 SMG on one hand and a 'Holy Machete' as she shot and slashed among a crowd of minions coming at them. Jan was following her and slashed with her Rapier as they go. They were making sure to 'Rush' the head and take out its central nerve as they're supposed to, like Janeth and Chelsea will.

Jan however found Verena sprinting a little too fast. "Verena, slow down! That target won't go away, you know! We can't just take it out first!"

"Relax, Jan! I'm sure we'll figure something out when we get there. No worries! We're not gonna kill the witch's head just yet!"

"Oh… I hope you're right."

 ** _Back in the Gemini Janeth and Chelsea were in…_**

Janeth's eyes were wide open as she was shocked to see two distinct figures standing in front of them. One of the figures had a dark smokey appearance, but its shape is identical to her. It was the same with Chelsea's shadowy doppelganger minion.

"What is this?!" Janeth asked, before she tightened the grip on her weapons. "No matter. But I have a bad feeling about this. They're time-minions. I don't know why, but they're random."

"What are they, Jane?"

"It's okay, Chelsea. You're better than your shadow doppelganger. You can beat it." As Janeth's words came out, it would seem the Chelsea shadow doppelganger equipped two big swords.

Chelsea seemed pissed at it. "Are you serious?! Let's waste them, Jane!"

"After you."

"HYAAAH!" Chelsea charged and her doppelganger did the same as they jumped in the air and clashed blades in a blinding speed.

Janeth sprinted towards her doppelganger before the two of them exchanged bullets and slashes. "Who the hell's controlling you?!"

Her shadowy doppelganger chuckled while defending herself from Janeth's attacks. "Do~n't you kno~w?" She made a grin that easily ticks Janeth for some reason.

"I can only think of two things: One witch that controls time could have been your leader, or maybe the Gemini we're inside in."

"At le~ast, one is right…" The doppelganger grinned while sadistically tried to attack Janeth, but her torso was hit. "W~hat?!"

"Either of those answers could be true, but it's still your end." Janeth smirks then slashes her doppelganger completely, hearing the piercing scream she made…

Chelsea screamed out her loudest before she brought one upward vertical slash at her doppelganger, making the opponent poof out of existence. "Damn it… making me tempted to join her… That's absurd."

"You okay, Chelsea?"

"I'm fine. That evil clone of mine told me I'd die if I don't follow her."

"Maybe it won't happen, or maybe it will."

"That's not reassuring, Jane."

"Come on. The central nerve is just past here." Janeth then led Chelsea through the entrance of the central nerve of the witch.

 ** _Meanwhile inside the other Gemini…_**

Jan was looking at the beautiful gem at the center of the room. She had an idea of the central nerve, but she had no idea it would be like that.

"Whoa…"

"So what are we waiting for?" Verena then aimed her p90 at the gem. "Let's kill it already."

"NO. Just wait for it. We'll have to confirm if the other team made it there." Jan said this just before her earpiece made a static noise before a clear transmission came.

" ** _Jan, still there?_** " Janeth said it over the radio. " _We just reached the central nerve. You see that gem in the middle of the room yet?_ "

"We're here."

" _Then at the same time, we need to shoot the gem and shatter it so both twins will lose lives simultaneously._ "

"Then we'll win, right?"

" _Yes._ "

" _But what if…?_ "

" _What?_ "

"What if the first shot is a trap?"

" _You mean there could be something protecting the central nerve? I have that feeling too. You got it yourself, huh?_ "

"I can't deny it myself, Janeth. I'm sorry, but I have that thought."

" _Then don't change anything. If we'll have to fight even before we shatter the central nerve, so be it. I'm gonna be firing soon. Whenever you're ready._ " Janeth's voice already made Jan determined as she nodded at Verena.

"Verena, whatever happens, don't think it's over… yet." Jan warned this to Verena and the other witch smiled in reply before aiming her p90.

"Janeth… we're ready. Countdown?"

" _I'll do it. 5…_ "

"4…"

" _3… 2…_ "

"One… FIRE!" Jan orders it before Verena pulls the trigger and lets the bullets fly. As Jan expected it the bullets impacted around the gem, only hitting some sort of surrounding field protecting it. "I knew it!" Then Jan saw a smaller version of the Gemini's hovering near the gem as they screamed in hostility. "It's a trap!" The Gemini's released hypersonic beams together before the two magical girls rolled out of the way, letting Jan run with her Strike-Rapier and Verena using her p90 and Holy Machete to try getting on the offensive.

 ** _Back at the other Gemini…_**

A Brute minion raised its big arms before he pounded the ground Chelsea once stood on. Rolling and getting back on her feet, Chelsea found it outrageous two Brute minions appeared just as they were shooting the central nerve. "Of all things!"

Janeth kept releasing a barrage of AK-74 rounds into her Brute foe while using the Strike-Rapier in close combat. "Just deal with it, Bancroft! Things will always be like this if you were with me."

"Then count me out of your damn journeys then!"

"I doubt you'll dislike others, though. You'll still have fun, but in the ways you might know of."

"Is it worth it?!"

"It's worth it if you live through this yourself, so yes." Janeth jumped over the Brute before replacing her rapier with her Cannon-Rifle and engaged her Brute with it, firing a few shells toward the Brute and made some damage. As she landed on the ground, she found the same Brute charging with its big arm while she got hit. Her feet were stable but sliding on the ground while its arm was on her body. She aimed her weapons at her and fired a barrage of rounds, making hits and explosions count before she rolled out of the way and Brute hits the wall.

Janeth recovered just before seeing the same Brute face and growl at her, while she growled back and charged at it…

 ** _Outside…_**

AA guns were furiously firing on the two giant Mother Gemini Swords serpent witches now closing it in to London.

"Hold on for much longer! Keep firing!" An officer was shouting his orders as minions were coming in too close.

"SIR…! HAAAH!" A riflewoman screamed in fear while her meat was devoured by a serpent minion, and others joined it.

"WE HAVE TO RETREAT…!" A magical girl was nearby using her melee knife to counter the minions. "Damn it… There are too many of them! We'll be surrounded and… AUGH!" She stopped and bled from her shoulder as a single serpent minion bit her. Soon, others joined the first and she screamed while collapsing to the floor, bleeding and devoured by many of the minions.

 ** _London HQ…_**

"How long until the Gemini's arrive?!" Clifton was asking her subordinates working the Command center in the room.

"We got less than one minute before they hit the perimeter, or we'll never be able to escape their toxins, Madam."

"We're not going to. The Prime Minister has been evacuated to a safer place. That's what important. We fight until our last breath. No surrender. Do you all hear me?" Clifton's question made a lot of her subordinates look at her. "I know it's a lot to ask, but this is our only stand left. To whoever wants to leave, take cover at the underground bunkers. It's safer there." She took about several seconds with no one evacuating the room. "Then let's keep the blood flowing, ladies and gentlemen."

 ** _Back inside Janeth and Chelsea's Gemini… Central Nerve area…_**

The Brute minion was wounded, just before it growled and charged at the two.

"No arms?" Chelsea asked.

"No arms, and a head. GO!" Janeth said it as both of them charged with blades held. "Jump and spin this bitch!" They both jumped, as Janeth spun herself with her Strike-Rapier and Chelsea with her big sword. The Brute Minion didn't see it come to it as the blades suddenly cut of the arms, making the minion screech out in pain. The two landed behind the minion before Janeth decided to simply walk behind the pain-distracted minion, and swung her rapier, beheading the minion. Afterwards, the dead body turned into a black liquid. Sighing, Janeth morphs her Strike-Rapier into her Cannon-Rifle and aims at the central nerve, at the appearance of a gem. "Jan, come in! Are you guys gonna shoot the central nerve of your twin yet?"

 ** _In the other giant Gemini… Central Nerve room…_**

Jan and Verena were facing only one Gemini twin, now bigger than its dead twin on the ground. The other one hovered strongly as its body was wider and longer. It was hostile towards both of them from the beginning and began on its attack.

Verena kept at it against the Gemini with two p90's in her hand. Rounds kept being sent in a barrage while she ran and evaded hypersonic beams from the attacking Gemini. Jan however is on her way to a good blindspot the remaining Gemini has: The body. If she could cut the guarding Gemini in half with her Strike-Rapier, all they have to do is finish it off by targeting the Gemini serpent's head and it's over.

While Verena is distracting the hovering serpent near the gem, Jan is now on her way as she ran on the walls with electric current on her feet. ' _This has got to work. Serpent minions are already around._ '

"Everything okay yet?!" Verena asked, now firing at some oncoming serpent minions coming her way. "These minions like to get a bite of me!"

Jan finally kicks off the wall after running before raising her rapier. "This one is as good as dead!" But she didn't expect the Gemini serpent turning its head around and fire a hypersonic beam at her. Jan deflected it with her rapier and just fell down on her feet, before rolling away from the beam that kept targeting her. "Crap! Verena, look out!" She warned Verena this as there were serpent minions approaching her from behind. "DUCK!" Verena declined her body before getting on both knees to slide, while firing her SMG's at minions in front of her, while Jan slashed the ones behind Verena without mercy. Jan continued in a swirl combination as she took out 7 serpent minions in the process before stopping. Then she saw something good at the witch. ' _It's distracted… with its attention more focused on Verena!_ ' She took the chance and sprinted past some serpent minions, while her sight was focused on the distracted witch targeting Verena with hypersonic beams. ' _She's going down!_ ' She thought of it as she got near and jumped. The witch was about to face her, but she smirked as she flipped backwards, completely missing a hypersonic beam from hitting her. With both hands on her Strike-Rapier, she slashed backwardly at the Gemini serpent, cutting its head off clean. Getting into the right angle, she landed and rolled on the ground, while seeing a Gemini serpent fall dead to the floor and splatting into black liquid. The gem was exposed thanks to this.

" ** _Jan, come in!_** " Janeth's voice came to the earpiece. " _Are you guys gonna shoot the central nerve of your twin yet?_ "

Jan saw Verena get beside her with the p90 SMG's aimed at the gem. "Yes."

" _Then we'll be doing it at the same time…_ "

"Ready…"

" _3… 2… 1… Fire._ " Janeth's order had Verena fire both her p90's at the gem…

 ** _In the other Gemini's central nerve room…_**

"Sayonara… bitches." Janeth then pulled the trigger as the shell of the Cannon-Rifle was discharged. The shell then went to the central nerve of a gem before an explosion rang out. Same with the other Gemini, bullets easily shattered the central nerve…

Both Gemini's screamed in pain and agony…

 ** _London HQ…_**

" ** _Commander!_** " A female desk operator turned to Clifton. "The Gemini's… They're both slowing and going down!"

"What!"

" _Confirmed here!_ "

" _Roger! They're slowing down and… the toxins… They're stopping from flowing!_ "

"All stations… Are you all receiving and confirming this?" Clifton asked every station available around the London HQ perimeter, and she got affirmative answers. "Thank God… It's finally over…" She smiled, knowing the situation had finally passed. It was finally the end of the war…

 ** _0832 hours… HQ Balcony…_**

The view of London while it's half-ruined is viewed by Clifton, the two Janeths, Chelsea, and Verena.

Jan sighed and put her arms behind her head, relaxing after the sleep she had, while Janeth maintained her focused nature.

But then, Janeth glanced towards Chelsea. "Chels?"

"Hm?"

"It's… appreciated. I never really forgot how you fight. Maybe I could teach you some techniques one day?"

"Sure thing, Jane."

"Tch… You keep calling me Jane."

"So? I at least gave you a personal nickname."

"That's not my nickname."

"Well you don't want to be confused with other self here, do you?"

"Look… I gotta think of my own nickname and… Uhhh!" Janeth was just beside Chelsea as they both talked to each other.

To Jan, the conversation those two had were inaudible to her. So she turned to Verena. "Verena… What now?"

"I don't know, really. I'd return to Hamburg. But after the Followers busted up everything here in London, I don't know if I could."

"Yeah… What really urged you to run and join the good guys?"

"I guess… it's about the morals. They didn't have good ones I'd consider."

"It makes sense. Sometimes the only thing a person could do is look at the better future of one faction."

"It seems so. We had the better of the future instead of those Followers. Damn them."

"Hey. You have a home here, and they welcomed you. That's what's important." Jan puts a hand on Verena's shoulder.

Clifton's arms were on the railings of the balcony as she looked at the view of London from quite high when Janeth joined beside her. "So…" Clifton spoke first. "Are you going to boast of your power you showed?"

"Hey… We're fighting on equal terms and it's proven."

"Fighting on equal terms… Why couldn't you just end this with one sweep?"

"The answer isn't on using your full power to take on your opponent. It's about being efficient."

"You have the logic of an ordinary soldier. If others were to think like you…"

"I try to avoid being like a god, and face whatever's being put at me, Clifton. That's something I'd be more happy of. But sadly, I'm evolving into something or someone… more powerful. I'd usually go and tuck myself to be like a child, but I'm grown up in my mind. I shouldn't just be a child and move on as my power progresses, slowly."

"It's much preferred. I didn't know you still had that logic in you."

"We're all fighting in an angle after all. I can choose the angles." Janeth then turns around and opens a rift beside her. "It's time we take our leave."

"Wait…" Clifton then turns towards a portable magic drill on the floor and picks it up. She then throws it to Janeth before it was caught successfully. "That Portable Magic Drill could be useful. Your identical sister told me you don't have one yet."

"Are you sure you don't need this?"

"You might need it more than we do." Clifton smiled, while Chelsea and Verena were beside her. "You can think of plenty of uses for it anyway. I trust you'll take care of it?"

Janeth was glad to accept it. "It's a reminder of you all."

Then, Jan finally joined up with her other self. "Are we going?"

"Yes, we are. We got one more pair to defeat. Hey, Chels! Don't be a stranger and take care of Verena!"

"Cheeky. You still don't trust me on instilling protection?"

"You sword might be getting heavy on you, so I'm worried," Janeth replied before nodding to Jan. Jan then waved at Verena before she crossed the rift. Taking a look at one last time, Janeth took off her sun hat and threw it up. "Ciao." She winked before jumping in the rift. The sun hat eventually got to the side of the rift, and Janeth's hand was seen catching it. After pulling it in, the rift closed on her.

 _We have one more pair of Gemini's to deal with. They better be ready for us both…_

* * *

 _ **Next on Magical Janeth Maria:**_

" ** _All for one, one for all_** "


	6. NOTE

NOPE! Don't even think about it! I am NOT on hiatus. Unless I say, don't you dare think that I am on hiatus.

Fellow strikers, I was enjoying myself in playing Star Wars: The Old Republic, and ARMA III. Don't say I like being an addict in games. I'm just exploring different things.

Besides that, I've been doing crazy RP's with two authors in FF, and IT WAS AWESOME! :D The other author took a break for a while, and the other author and I have an RP that's still alive, thanks to the times.

And oh... Christmas is coming once again! I got plans to update the Sonicbird series first. After that, I'll do rotating updates on all of my fanficts. I suggest you guys PM me for suggestions of what my next updates would be, and how often they'll be made. Consider my position as author though: I can't write all the time.

Enjoy your Christmas days and whatever others call it in other religions. Smile, fellow Striker. ;)


	7. Moments 1 Welcome, Queen of Vampires

_**Howdy do, boys and girls who are looking for magic and whatever! :D It's time for a detour. I don't have much momentum yet, so I'm probably gonna be writing fillers for a while to get me back up and running! :) I'm supposed to do rotating updates, but it seems I need to get my motivation right on.**_

 _ **This is definitely part of the journeys Janeth went through, so consider this as part of her adventures. The companions she'll meet here... well... it'll depend if they'll be part of the main canon so far. ^_^**_

 _ **Enjoy, guys! :D Hope y'all like it.**_

 _ **And the Spartan Chronicles scenario pack in ARMA 3 is onoing! Checkout #spartanchroniclesmissiondev for more details whenever I'm not streaming!**_

* * *

 _ **Janeth's Moments**_

 _ **#1**_

" _ **Welcome… Queen of Vampires"**_

The vast reaches of space weren't much of a problem for some people, and crews of them. There was only the endless room of stars, ions, those planets made from the evolution of the universe that are known, and others that are unexplored and are still to be discovered.

It was quiet at first... until beam projectiles were flying all over the wide space. Beam projectiles red and blue in color came towards each other. One ship, silvery with green stripes that had the size of a Cruiser-class had been firing its blue and green beam projectiles against another ship almost as rusty but golden brown in color. Though... the combat was dangerously close. The silvery green-striped ship's engines were getting compromised, and some explosions were made as a hole made was suddenly inserted by the rusty ship's "drill anchors." It stuck to the side of the silver ship's hull, before the anchor opened to a few people who were inside. They were aliens, though they were humanoids, wearing rags as their uniforms. To many in space, they are considered pirates.

The pirates stormed the halls of the silver ship as security forces of the same vessel used blaster rifles to defend their own ship from further intrusion. They were however outmatched with the pirates having sharpshooters.

 _ **The ship's bridge...**_

"Admiral!" A young woman with a white naval uniform was speaking to the person beside her. "The pirates are advancing to Decks 12 and 13."

"Tch..." A young teenage girl tips her white sunhat up to show her face. Janeth herself despised pirates. "I was just caught off-guard. Any luck with communications from our fleet?"

"Negative, Captain!" A man in his thirties responded while furiously typing on the communications stations. He switched from one station to another, sometimes disturbing the others. "Whatever it is, they're jamming our comms!"

"They're not the typical kind of pirates I know. Interesting."

"Do you want to keep complimenting them?" The young woman asked rhetorically while half-glaring at Janeth. "Captain, our security forces won't be enough to take them down. They just brought sharpshooters with them."

"I know."

"Then what now?" As the young woman asked, Janeth leaves her chair and heads out to the lift. "Wait... You're not using that 'trump card' you told us about, are you?!"

Janeth stopped walking to the lift as its doors opened. She then looked back at the young woman. "So?"

"She's a monster unlike any other we've faced. And you STILL want to set her loose?! With all due respect, that THING is not going to be worth it! You've seen what she can do... and it's dangerous for all of us aboard the Vindictanus!"

Janeth's eyes slowly turned red, and the young woman's glare was turning into an emotion of fear. Janeth spoke with a half-wicked voice. "You're forgetting who your commanding officer is. If you do not trust my judgment, you are free to leave my ship. Or... I shall execute you in front of the rest of my crew."

The others softly gasped for hearing this and were startled.

Janeth continued. "Wilson... I love your conviction to let the safety of the crew go first. But in case you forgot, that came from a man who had killed a lot of my loved ones from back home. I suggest you start forgetting about him, and start thinking about your future. Or..." Janeth then summons her Strike-Umbrella, which later transforms into her Strike-Rapier. A dim glow of red was seen around her weapon. "...I could cut both your arms."

As Wilson herself was letting her fear get to her, the crew on the bridge noticed the lights flickered, and a soft laugh from a young woman enticed them...

" _Oh, dearest Janeth._ " The young woman's echoed voice which had a British accent spoke out somewhat loudly to all of them before the lights went out briefly. Soon, the lights came back on, revealing a girl with silver hair that lengthens to her shoulders had shown up beside Janeth. She had darker red eyes than Janeth's. She then looked with a smirk at the captain. "You wouldn't really descend to THAT level, would you?"

"I already have way before this moment," Janeth said before turning her head to the silver-haired girl. Janeth's red-colored eyes faded, letting her assume her green natural eyes on her. "You look terrible in your rags, Georgina."

"You keep calling me that. Call me Ravager."

"You have a name, Georgina. Use it." Janeth then turned back to Wilson. "Georgina could kill you."

And Wilson saw Georgina turn towards her with eyes so wild with a smile so wide that her fangs were showing. "You look delicious, Commander Wilson. I'd love to eat you. It's a real temptation. But it's a shame Dear Janeth here isn't allowing me. She already proved worthy of my love when she cut my father's head off and put it on a silver platter in front of his banquet." She then turned her head to Janeth, and had a begging gesture for Janeth to see. "Can I, please?"

"NO." Janeth told Georgina the answer before looking at Commander Wilson. "You are lucky. Take care of things for me."

Wilson was afraid. Seeing Janeth turn towards the lift, Georgina followed from behind, waving goodbye to her with a smirk. Both girls entered the lift before its doors closed. As Wilson was alone with the bridge crew, her fear turned to anger, but she let herself calm down, so not to compromise her role for command.

' _Damn you,_ ' Wilson thought.

"Did you HAVE to make her more upset?" Janeth asked this as the lift was felt moving down. She looked at Georgina who snorted at her question. "Let me guess: You loved every second of it."

"Dearest… you forget I'm not into following any superior."

"Well… I'm your superior."

"You're an exception. So that makes you very different. Besides… that young teenage body rather gives away the fact you still look cute."

"Oh, shut up. That's what you always tell me even before, even when you were attempting to kill me. You seem to be bitchy at first… but at least you're easy to adapt to."

"Is that my old rival talking? Dearest Janeth… You have always been my supporter, just like I was for yours."

"Is it because you're thanking me?" Janeth asked this, and Georgina blushed a little. "I see."

"I'm just doing that to… Hmph." Georgina looks away as she blushed more, but then calms down and her blush slowly fades. "Look… I'm only thankful you eliminated Father from the picture I dreamt. I swear. I will still kill you."

"I know." Janeth said this as the lift finally stopped. "This is it. Those pirates will sabotage the engineering section. We play this my way."

"Whatever you say, Dearest," Georgina replied.

The lift doors opened before both of them exited and walked on the hallway…

Meanwhile… the engineering section had a fast-paced battle happening in it. The ship's staff fired their blasters at the intruding pirates. The pirate sharpshooters however are overwhelming the small security detail in the engineering section and was easily defeated. The rest of the staff who had value in life gave up and got on their stomach on the cold steel floor and were not killed off.

The pirates were chuckling as they were successful in storming the engineering section and were already planting charges, while they were finding small pods of blue energy that were for experimentation purposes. Anything they found there, they grabbed for themselves. But just as they were about the get the detonator for the explosives, the lights flickered, and the detonator itself was smashed, and the hand of the one who held was sliced off. The pirates were then staying alert.

The lights no longer flickered. One pirate didn't see Georgina who was behind him with fangs out, and nails lengthened and sharpened. She hissed before opening her mouth and bore her fangs quickly before she sunk them onto the pirate's neck. Before he screamed loud, she wrapped her arms around his head and lethally twisted it while she tightened the clamp of her sharp teeth. The rest of the pirates only saw a body part coming off the body with horror, as Georgina decapitates her victim with her arms and fangs. Chunking off some of the meat of the pirate, she later opens her mouth to let the blood from his head drip to her mouth. The others were too shocked and aimed their blasters at her before they pulled their triggers. Projectiles entered through, and at Georgina for a good few seconds and she took those hits. They later stopped in revelation of something. She was still standing.

Parts of her were smoking up a little, and she smirked while looking at her with her wild eyes. "You fools. You already know about vampires and their tendencies. Nothing will please me more… than your blood." She took a while of sipping the head of her victim of the blood before dropping it. She then took out someone's hand, and the pirates were scared. She dropped and they saw it was the hand of the one who held that detonator before.

The pirate who once held the detonator suddenly collapsed in fear and crawled back and went to the corner of the room, stopping his hand from bleeding and getting away from the one who took his hand away from him. "No… NO!"

" _KILL HER! SHE'S A VAMPIRE QUEEN!_ " One pirate shouted this, and Georgina let her wings grow from her back.

Georgina hisses at her future victims. "You shall all have the honor."

Soon, the pirates fired at her again, and this time, she was dodging most of the beam-projectiles. Coming at one after the other, the pirates were getting picked off one by one by the vampire queen they were face. She slashed at them with her sharp-nailed fingers and her wings and at times bit her victims to suck them dry. She was THAT fast before moving on to her next victim.

A lot were killed, and there were only the sharpshooters left to deal with Georgina, but they were easily overwhelmed when they were split up. She used tactics in splitting up her victims so she can pick them off more easily.

All that was left was the one who lost his hand. He was still at the corner, suffering as he lost his friends and was seen through his own eyes. Beneath the little fog made in the room and the corpses of his comrades came her shadow, and later, her figure. She raced in the blink of an eye and caught his neck, before raising his body against the body.

He choked, but he spoke a little. "Ugh… No…! Don't…!"

"You were going to push that button. I doubt you'd understand a thing about considerations. Now WHO am I going to blame for all of this?" Georgina asked this, through another statement. Her question was related to the victim's leader.

"Please… ugh… Outside of our ship… They call him Thrice-Eye." With his revelation, she smirked. Then he continued. "Please… That's all I know. He commands the Short-Spear… Our ship.

"Please… Don't… Don't… Kill me."

And Georgina only felt her anger rise little by little before speaking. "You should have done that before you attempted to destroy the hyperdrive core yourself." She growled before she used her other hand before grabbing one of his shoulders. With moderate effort, she pulls on it until she removes his arm from him, making him scream as he lost blood. "Good riddance, my valuable meal." She said this with a mix of a growl and a moan before closing her face in to his neck and bit him.

Commander Wilson opened the doors of the engineering section and was shocked to see the corpses of the pirates on the floor. Some of the staff in the section were hidden, but she easily spotted them. She was then feeling sorry for the last man breathing and his body shaking while the bloody form of Georgina the Vampire Queen was sucking him dry. Georgina noticed Wilson and her company before letting go of her bite and letting her corpse victim fall to the floor on his behind. She licked her lips before moaning to her victim's taste.

Security forces rushed in to spread out while Georgina walked towards Commander Wilson. "I see you liked my handiwork, Commander."

"Hmph," Wilson snorted. "You might have handled things here, but I still feel you are a problem. You've always been."

"Is it just because of the mess I've made here? In your terms, this is savagery. Though what about them? Weren't they savages themselves when they boarded us like we are weak?"

"They were boarding us to steal from us and kill whoever is in their way, Vampire."

"You missed something vital." Georgina then took out the smashed detonator and handed it over to Commander Wilson. "I found this on one of them. The one who was about to push that was the last one I sucked dry." She said this and smiled with innocence. "I saved you all from death."

"Tch."

"And you still resent me. Fine, I guess." She then headed out to the engineering section exit.

Wilson then held Georgina's arm to stop the vamp from leaving. "Where are you going?"

"HISS!" Georgina's fangs were out in the open and startled Wilson, making her let go. Georgina then glared at the currently braced Wilson. "Don't touch me… if you hate me. Your captain however should be the one to be asked of her safety though."

"And where is that?"

"She's gone ahead to the Short-Spear to visit Thrice-Eye herself. I'm just going there to help her out. I still owe her, after all." Georgina then leaves after stating her plans.

Wilson looked around seeing the corpses and the mess of the blood they were left with. Georgina's work on the pirates somehow looked organized. Wilson saw that most of the pirates were separated from each other when they were killed off.

' _Well done,_ ' she thought.

Meanwhile, the corridor of the Short-Spear was filled with pirates holding sabers and blaster weapons hoping to hit their intruder. So far as Janeth herself was concerned, she used only a sword she held with one hand, and a golden AK-74 on the other. Taking pirates one by way, she jumped and twirled as bullets were fired from her. She slashed at nearby opponents to either slow them down or kill them quick. She was clean in what she does if she wants to give them attention. Her soul gem was darkening only slowly as she made each kill. Unlike other magical girls, thanks to her Immortal Shell attribute, it takes longer for her to let her soul gem darken, even with taking lives in the process.

One after the other, she took lives on her way to the bridge, letting blood spray around her and humanoid alien parts fly around her. Her thoughts were to try killing them slowly, but she took it differently and made it quick. She had to meet Thrice-Eye herself.

The bridge's main lift door was opened, and Janeth, stained in blood, entered with sword and assault rifle in hand. She threw her AK away, knowing it had no bullets left, leaving her sword with her. She walked towards the captain's chair in the same room which was facing away from her. She only had the rear rest of the chair on her view and stopped walking. She was only a few feet away and was only looking at the chair for the meantime.

" _You're hesitant,_ " a man said from behind that same chair. He looked to be having an American accent and was in his thirties or so. " _I never knew the Magical Destroyer could actually be like that._ "

"Cut the bullshit, Thrice-Eye," Janeth advised before continuing. "You attacked the Vindictanus with no delay. No comms. No talks. You just fired. And you got your boys to board. The best pirate in THIS side of the universe… and you chose to be straight? You're different, Wilhelm. But you're not smart either."

Thrice-Eye only chuckled at what Janeth mentioned. "I can't say you have changed either, Janeth." He turned the chair around, revealing his brown robe-like jacket he wore as he was sitting on his chair. He had a cyborg-eye on his right. Having black and silver hair as a theme on his head made his identity something unique to the magical girl he saw glaring at him. "Oh, don't pretend you're not having fun. You had your moments smirking at me like I was nothing to you."

"You ARE nothing to me. You're good at what you do. Right now… you screwed up." Janeth then raises her sword tip to his neck. "This isn't like you. What the fuck is going on? It's not like you wanted to get captured or killed. But I'll kill you if I can."

Thrice-Eye smirked and looked upward before speaking. "Hey, your majesty. Looks like you were right about her after all."

Janeth only had her sixth sense that critically worked at a split second before she winced and swung her sword at 180 degrees and somehow a bit downward only to have it stopped and shatter at a strong young hand. Janeth's reflexes were able to tell that the young hand belonged to an appearing younger girl in front of her having a height of four feet, looking to be an 8-year old Blondie. Having darkened red lips and natural yellow eyes, she was able to tell the young 8-year old was a supernatural being. The little girl used the same hand she blocked Janeth's shattered sword with to attack Janeth with a punch to the magical girl's face before she threw the magical girl across the bridge.

Janeth crashed to the ground and found herself on the floor, right at the distance from the captain's chair. Struggling to get up from the hard landing, she looked at the young girl. The black robe. The fangs that were beginning to appear. The same aura that she was feeling when she was around Georgina almost the whole time. She was…

"…a Vampire?" Janeth muttered this to herself.

The little girl chuckled like the appearing young girl she was. "Oh, you're so pathetic." She spoke with an Italian accent. "But I can understand. You're quite the dangerous girl, I hear."

"You're no doubt a vampire, but what kind?" Janeth said this before groaning and finally getting up to stand straight. "You shattered my Cutter."

"If I'm right, you were awarded that in your last battle at my homeland."

"Italy?"

"Idiot. Romania. And we're getting off-topic.

"You're right about Thrice-Eye being so different though. I assume you were watching him from the sidelines? See… I made an offer he can't refuse. I promised total domination over his enemies. In exchange… an ancient treasure I'm willing to discard can be traded with an amount he didn't refuse."

"And I'm one of those enemies, huh?"

"Of course. Magical Destroyer… Janeth Maria Ferrano. You shouldn't have shouted your name out loud across Existence."

"Fuck you. That's to make sure they don't forget it. I might imprint my name somewhere and earn their trust and make them fear me. There are good reasons to it too."

"Too few to mention." The eight-year old girl suddenly charged forward with her super speed only to get her left hand cut up by some sort of blade. She stepped back, seeing Janeth with the exact copy of her sword she shattered herself held. "I see. Cloned?"

"I'm able to use that Magical Cloning technique for a while," Janeth said before getting into her defensive stance with her Strike-Cutter held in one hand. "It's a little trade secret I revealed to someone I'll kill right now."

" _Then don't forget me, Dearest._ " Georgina's voice was right beside her. Her form, having her wings out and appearing in clothes tattered from blaster bolt marks and cuts on her body, looked to others that she had been in a hundred battles instead of a few. Georgina winced in seeing the eight-year old girl. "Clarina?" She smiled after calling out the younger girl's name out loud. "Well… this is interesting."

"Georgina," Clarina called out with a glare. "You are a disgrace. Eliminating your own Vampire King and father to the rightful heir of vampires in your own dimension was an unwise move."

"I never wanted the position in the first place. I can't put myself in the responsibility over a race that's doomed to die if they aren't careful."

"THAT IS WHY THEY NEED A RULER! AND KILLING YOUR OWN FATHER?!" Clarina shouted while exposing her fangs.

"It wasn't me. Dearest Janeth did me a favor. Clarina… You wouldn't understand. I make my own rules."

Clarina growled in anger as she balled her fists tight. "Then you've made your own disgraceful destiny yourself!" She growled and screamed before she lets her wings deploy on her back. Like Georgina's, they were vampire wings unique to Vampire Queens, but smaller in Clarina's case. Looks can be deceiving, as they are stronger than they look. Thrice-Eye got beside her with blaster pistols in his hands and a blaster rifle slung behind him. "You're part of the reason I was here. I was drawn to your essence. But taking two birds out with one stone can make things interesting. It becomes a highlight."

"Two on two, and you call your stone the only one?" Georgina's reply made step forward, but Janeth stopped her. "Dearest, she can be a bitch when she speaks. Clarina can boast. She can't show it in full."

"I WILL SHOW YOU!"

"Take it easy, Your Majesty." Thrice-Eye calmly advised this to Clarina.

Janeth raised her sword and summoned a Five-Seven with her other hand using a pocket-dimension. "Thrice-Eye… You're going down by my hand."

"Like I'd let that happen," replied Thrice-Eye who aimed his pistols at the magical girl.

' _Good. Because I'm not waiting either._ ' Janeth thought of this before she ran forward, and entered a rift she made. Another rift was made close at Thrice-Eye right in front of him, later seeing a sword being swung at him from below, which he narrowly evades by stepping back. They started their close proximity battle, letting each other's moves decide their fate. Beam-projectiles and bullets flying from them were so close that they couldn't properly aim as they were at close quarters.

The two vampires hissed at each other before they charged.

' _YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO US VAMPIRES!_ ' Clarina said this to Georgina with her vampire telepathy while she started her attacks on her enemy, who was blocking and evading, and tries to open an attack herself.

Georgina made counter-attacks on Clarina. ' _The feeling is mutual… being a slave to your vampire king._ '

' _That's the fate of a Queen! You turned your back on your destiny! That was YOURS to take!_ '

' _Not to me. You can die._ ' Georgina sent this last telepathic message as she was eventually on the offensive again. Keeping herself intent on killing Clarina before she gets killed first was keeping her focused. They were all-out in using claws and wings to inflict damage on each other.

Meanwhile, Janeth was jumping and kicking Thrice-Eye's pistols away the best she could since she's shorter than he is, while she makes clean swings and shots at him with her pistol. He evades and blocks most of the time. This was needed to be changed, so she used rifts all the time to transport herself to where he was. He was getting overwhelmed by the tactic. There was only once a time in their short duel that he used a proximity mine to at least slow her down. This made her angry for a bit and she stepped it up by throwing objects through her rifts.

Eventually, Thrice-Eye himself lost. One of his blaster pistols was shot off from him. Taking no chances, he tried to equip his blaster rifle, but Janeth was able to cut the rifle in half. Making it in time to reach his survival knife, he attempts to slash Janeth to her neck. Janeth saw this coming and ducked before aiming her Five-Seven towards his gut and fired once. It was the only bullet that was left in her weapon and was lucky she was able to even shoot it. Thrice-Eye stopped moving and got on his knees. The shot to his gut hurt, and it was unbearable. He groaned loudly as he tried to cover his wound. Soon, he coughed out some blood before he collapsed to the ground.

"You were a fool to fight the likes of me, Thrice-Eye." Janeth said this before walking up to Thrice-Eye, now with his back on the ground and hands gripping his bleeding gut. "You know the rumors were true. Why?"

Thrice-Eye kept his eyes opened, looking up to Janeth and staying on her eyes to keep himself awake. He was breathing, hoping he would stay there and not go anywhere else.

He still however had the chance to answer Janeth and took it.

"Jan-Jan… Hehe…" Thrice-Eye coughed a bit and let some blood out. "I always wanted my money. When I know I got a conviction, I make sure to keep my own word. Fuck… I let the word speak for me before I even think."

Janeth observed him, taking note of his fear of death. ' _Hm…_ '

"You know what I mean… right…? I got nothing to lose but my pride. I can't be humiliated. Not… not again."

Narrowing her eyes and feeling his statement, she remembered a few things.

She decided to share something from her past as well. "I know I once told myself not to give up. I was stupid to believe I could take on the world and the man I despised most. I never had the guts to kill him. Probably to never ruin my own nature, I never did find it. I don't want to take a life that would completely change me now. If I should make that change, it should have been on my own terms, and I did.

"You… You could have found that point in your life. You never tried to take my life, and you never had that conviction. You steered clear from it. Why would you want to accept a job that involves me?"

Thrice-Eye knew she had a point there. "Hehehe…" He coughed some more, but his condition did not change. It didn't' improve either. "Maybe it's a way of sending a message… I dunno. I lost my crew. My whole crew. I lost them because of my foolishness."

"I'd consider that even, Bruce." Janeth then browsed her pocket-dimension through one hand and pulled something out. It looked like a ball at first, but it disassembled like a puzzle until a deceiving transformation changed it into some sort of droid. It had multiple hands, and small vials attached to the droid. It then hovered off the ground. Thrice-Eye winced at what he saw.

"Wait… Is that a… medical droid?"

"Just stay still, you asshole." Janeth smiled before the medical droid lowered its hover towards where Thrice-Eye was injured. Its robotic hands later changed into a laser pack where it had a medical laser slicer, an anesthetic, and massive amounts of morphine. "I don't know how stupid you are, but I could use it. For that… just bare the little thing this droid will do to you."

And the medical droid started to do its harsh healing protocol. The laser charge was activated, and it was applied together with the anesthetic on his abdomen. He screamed in pain, but tried to keep himself steady. Janeth however was watching the fight between the two vampire girls in the same room.

Georgina pinned Clarina down to the floor with her strength. She hissed loudly at her opponent. ' _Just give it up, Clarina,_ ' she advised telepathically on Clarina, and the younger appearing girl struggled to get loose from Georgina.

"YOU CAN JUST DIE! YOU SHOULDN'T DESERVE TO LIVE AFTER YOU GOT YOUR OWN FATHER KILLED!"

"He was an asshole for all I know. I was only lucky to have mine killed by someone else."

"You… have no room for love."

"I never loved him either." Georgina growls before she used her strength to put one of her hands on Clarina's right wing and pulled it. The younger girl screamed in pain as her right wing was being pulled apart from her other. Georgina took her time, and she was sensing the crack from Clarina's wings, and the ripping of its skin. Soon enough, she hurried it up until she completely took it off the young girl. Blood flowed from Clarina and it was bloody murder for her. That wing will never grow back in time.

Georgina smiled and looked psychotic now. ' _I will want to wrap this up, Clarina. Goodbye… fellow Queen._ ' She smiled wide before she raised her head, and her mouth started to shift itself. Her bone structure from her head changed until her fangs were starting to appear bigger now. Once her head and mouth morphed to be bigger, she growled louder and was distinctive to an animal's growl. Without doubt and with no humanity left to heal her temptations, she suddenly looked at her prey and lowered her head to take her first bite.

Janeth was shocked to see this for the first time, as the Georgina she knew wasn't there anymore. She was only seeing the monster Georgina was hiding inside her. She indeed, was a Vampire Queen to be feared, and not even afraid to kill another younger Queen screaming before her death came.

Time passed by and Janeth was seeing the same pirate ship blow up from inside as she viewed it with the bridge's screen back at the Vindictanus.

"Detonation confirmed," Commander Wilson reports. "Target has been destroyed."

"Thanks, Wilson." Janeth softly said that Wilson was able to hear it before she sat down on her captain's chair. She sighed in relief. "If only things would have been easier. Then again, I can't complain."

"We've all had it hard. We've lost some of our crew."

"Indeed we have. But at least some good came out of this. We captured Thrice-Eye, and he's going to prison."

"You didn't kill him."

"No. I don't want to. For some reason… He was… like me," Janeth said. She then looked at Wilson. "He's not that type to give up easily. He's got a strong conviction to himself like I do. He just has a worse way of dealing with situations like this. He was too strong, but not smart. Though… I admire his guts."

"Being a captain requires more than that."

"You're right, Wilson." Janeth sighs again after saying it. "I'm gonna think of skipping town again."

"And you're leaving us behind? For how long?"

"…until I get back, Wilson. Count on it. I never forgot the ship. And neither will I forget you missing me in secret." Janeth said it and chuckled before she stood up from her seat. "You have command until I return, Wilson. You know your orders about Thrice-Eye. See to it. Okay?"

"I will. And… I want to ask. Will you take her with you?" Wilson asked this question and got Janeth's full attention. "It's not that I hate her, but…"

"You do, Wilson. I can understand you don't like bloody murderers like me, but deal with it. Okay? At least for the time being, she's coming with me on several of my jobs. It's at least a start to making her forget something like blood for once. It's hard enough to manage a vampire, but a queen is something else." She then headed to the lift's door on the bridge before it opened. "Take care of things, Wilson. I still trust you."

Wilson nodded. "I guess you can count on me."

Janeth smirked. "That's good enough." She then entered the lift before its doors closed. And she later arrived at her quarters, even finding Georgina sitting on the bed. "Ah."

"I heard you're about to leave me," Georgina said with a sultry voice. "What's wrong, Dearest?"

"Nothing's wrong. And you didn't hear it right. You're coming with me."

"Oh?" Georgina stands at what she heard from Janeth. "Then you must be interested in me."

"I guess. I wanna see what you can do, and I'll see for myself if I can put up with your attitude you show."

"I show an attitude?"

"You do if you see a boy you're interested in having sex with and biting and sucking him dry. You did it a lot of times before. You need some control there."

"HEY. You're not telling me to get a diet."

"Actually, I am. But we can work on the details once we're out and about." Janeth said this before she snapped her fingers. A rift opens just beside. "This is your first time coming with me, right?"

"I believe it is."

"Then welcome… Queen of Vampires, to my team." Janeth then held her hand out for Georgina to reach, and the vampire queen accepted it. Both of them went in the rift together before it closed behind them.

The hum of the Vindictanus went on as it was travelling in hyperspeed across space…


	8. FINAL Notice, Notice of Discontinuation

_Hi, guys. :/ I'm sorry, but this is to announce that the story of Janeth's adventures will be discontinued. I AM however putting a big come-back for Janeth on another Fan-fiction. Due to RP developments, Janeth has become a completely different character now, but her summary will be told at the beginning of the new fanfiction._

 _The new fanfict regarding Janeth WILL highlight her adventures, but it will be more focused on another conflict completely: The battle and strict maintenance of Existence against the vicious entity called "The Shadow." You can see its major definition on one of my fanfictions here, "The Cosmos Sailors." They have more of that definition there. :)_

 _I'm sorry if I haven't uploaded for a while, but I've been very busy and life's really giving me the beatdown! STILL! I cannot let that stop me! I'm still a writer! And there's no such thing as defeat here! And my new fanfict is gonna prove that! Until then, take care, Strikers! :)_


End file.
